Fireworks
by EverlastingProcrastinator
Summary: A SI/OC told from an outsider's perspective about Machiko Uchiha, twin sister of Mikoto Uchiha.
1. Noriko

**_This was one of my three stories for the poll. Read and review, I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah_**

 ** _This is only the prolouge._**

Noriko Uchihia loves her twin daughters, Machiko and Mikoto, more then the sun and the moon and more then anything else.

Other Uchihia would frown upon this behavior, saying it was unprofessional for a mother to dote on her children so. Her husband had often reprimanded her, saying that they should grow up strong instead of coddled, stern eyes flashing as he glares at her. She smiles sweetly. Sweetly as poison.

It makes no difference. Noriko is not a meek housewife. She is a jounin, and a full blooded and powerful Uchihia. No Uchihia dares to speak against her gentle treatment of her children. Her husband Shouri may grumble, for Noriko knows her husband wants boys, boys who may activate their Sharingan and use dangerous jutsus. And she understands.

She loves Shouri, strange in a clan of inbreeding and arranged marriages, and she loves he wants sons to protect her when she is old and to give her grandchildren who carry the Uchihia name.

But Noriko sees herself in her girls. And Shouri understands that.

Noriko Uchihia loves her daughters. More then the white and red fans that are blazed onto every wall and panel in all the houses.

But she cannot deny Machiko is strange.

Mikoto is an Uchihia child, sweet and gentle and refined. Machiko is something else.

She is different then the other Uchihia, different yet the same, unable to be distinguished if you don't look close enough. On the outside, she looks the same. She wears the Uchihia crest, and her hair is more spikes then locks. Dark eyes, pale complexion.

She seems normal, if a bit quiet. Even as a child, she would mewl instead of cry. But Noriko, with her sharp eye, notices strange jokes only she seems to get, references she makes, and strange behavioral actions.

Noriko would need days to list them all. Mikoto had once said that she would name her daughter Sauske (an unusual choice, but then again, Mikoto was prone to flights of fancy, and would most likely grow out of it) and Machiko had started laughing so hysterically Shouri had brought her to the hospital. Mikoto had wanted to learn Shushin when she wanted to teleport, and Machiko had cackled 'maybe you got to get a sonic screwdriver.'

She played with Mikoto and the other children, pretending to be a ninja at Mikoto's insistence. She would soften a little when she played, but when the kids mock stabbed each other, her face would be filled with repulsion, and would excuse herself. Outside her family, she was quiet and demure, a perfect child. But Noriko knew she was different. Every time she spoke to Machiko, she would engage Noriko in engaging and often morbid conversations. When Noriko had asked why Machiko never finished a game of Ninja, she looked up, and surrounded by her stuffed animals, she said

"They're training to be child soldiers. I don't want to be a mindless killer."

She had promptly fallen asleep, to leave Noriko feeling rather puzzled as she tucked in Mikoto, who thankfully never commented on the social structure of shinobi.

Machiko meant knowledgable child. That certainly fit. As far as Noriko knew, Shouri never discussed his career with Machiko and Mikoto around.

Another time, when they were two years old, Mikoto had commented on how it was "funny that the big scary man was buying donburi"

Machiko had casually remarked "Torture probably takes a lot out of you."

The day after, Orochimaru had come over and discussed some politics with Shouri, and Mikoto had commented he was scary, but he was really powerful. Machiko had, deadpan, said "Now children, if a strange snake man offers you power, don't listen. He only wants your body."

Noriko had immedietly put Mikoto and Machiko to bed and had gone to Shouri and demanded _just what was he telling his children._

Machiko was abnormal. An aberration to the Uchihia.

But Noriko loved her more then the sun and the moon. Machiko was her daughter.

Even though she had once looked up at her and deadpan, said

"Your grandson will kill everyone for peace."

She had started crying and laughing after that.

Noriko still wasn't sure what to think.

But she loved her anyway.

 _Karma is a jerk._

 _Dying once sucked._

 _Being reborn, and knowing you were going to die again?_

 _That's five million times worse._

 _Being an Uchihia is not as bad as I would have thought._

 _My mother-the one in this timeline-is very kind._

 _My father is stern but fair._

 _My sister is very adorable._

 _This sounds nice, but sadly_

 _They all die. My sister's kid kills everyone here._

 _So yeah. Not really_

 _I was going to die._

 _But if I was, I'd go out with a bang._

 _I was going to die, I was sure._

 _So I might as well enjoy the ride._

 _I might die, but I won't be forgotten._

 _I'll be remembered, like a firework blazing in the sky, fading fast, but thought upon._

 _…._

 _…Hopefully not with all the Curse of Hatred bull_


	2. Shouri

**_Hello. So I looked at my first chapter, and I liked it, so I am going to do something similar to it, except this is from the perspective of the father. Do you want me to do the entire story on how the canon characters react to her and how she responds? Or do you want it more like a traditional story. Drop me a review to tell me! Short chapter for quick update._**

 ** _I don't own Naruto, obviously._**

Shouri Uchihia loved his daughters very much.

That was to be expected, of course. He was a father, and he took that seriously. He would protect Machiko and Mikoto to the death, just as he would for Noriko.

Initially, he had tried to get Noriko to treat them more sternly, but she took no notice. Sometimes, Shouri would half heartedly wish for sons who could protect Noriko when she was old and carry the Uchihia name, but he would dismiss that notion after. They would be fine kunochi, that much was certin.

And Shouri would love them even if they became civilians. He didn't have that pure, motherly love Noriko gave to Machiko and Mikoto, but he still loved them.

His wife doted upon them, but he showed his affection in a different way-training. Every day, he would take them out, show them the theories of jutsus and how to throw kunai, things that would be invaluable in the Academy. They soaked it up like sponges.

And just like his beloved wife, Shouri knew Machiko was different.

In practical exams, she was different enough, always saying random things with careless disdain, like "first try!" when she finally hit it after fifteen, or "Wingardium Leviosa" when she threw the kunai really high so it looked like it was flying. (She also insisted she would "swish and flick")

But in theories, both jutsus and philosophy (Noriko insisted) , she bounded forward with leaps in thinking Shouri knew many elders didn't have. She also seemed to connect the dots. What the dots were, that was her secret. She had strange reactions to people, laughed at strange jokes.

When Orochimaru had politely inquired how her training was going, she had blinked.

And ran away screaming.

Orochimaru did not look _that_ strange.

Shouri had to apologize to an irate Sannin, and had to chase down the panicking four year old.

When he had irritadly gone to her and asked _just what did she think she was doing._

She had looked at him.

"Running from the molester." She replied.

Then she had burst into laughter.

Shouri had thought that it was because he was a Sannin, and she had confused him with Jiraya. It seemed the only possible explanation, as far as Shouri knew Sannin Jiraya was the pervert, not Orochimaru. But no, she had met Jiraya as well (outside the bath houses) and she had gone off and managed to convince him to train her in a few basic moves. When Shouri had tried (awkwardly) to explain he engaged in some-bad activites, she had looked up at him.

"Yes. He is a pervert. But he's better then Snake-pedo. He doesn't want my body."

Shouri literally took Machiko to a hospital.

She had once straight up asked

"Do you torture a lot of people."

Strange indeed.

Shouri had given her some clothes with the Uchihia symbol on it, an honor for such a young child.

Her response

"Why is it on the _underwear._ You Uchihia are so egotistical. This is why people want to kill us."

When asked what comes after death during Noriko's philosophy lesson, she had promptly replied

"Reincarnation." When asked why, she looked stumpted for a minute before her face cleared and she glibly replied "Cause that's why the shinobi of the world are trapped in a never ending cycle of hatred because they are unknowingly getting revenge on the families of those who wronged them in past lives."

And then, under her breath, she had hissed.

"Or karma's a bitch."

Yes, Machiko was strange.

But Shouri was proud of her.

She would go far.

As long as she didn't keep running away from other shinobi.

 _Fans. Fans. So many godamn fans. On my dresses and shirts, on the walls and my underwear._

 _I wasn't kidding when I called Uchihia egotistical._

 _For my dad, he's…nice. Not that affectionate, but he's an Uchihia so yeah._

 _But even if I don't really want to give him a hard time, godammit, I am NOT talking to the pedo._

 _Jiraya? I flipping love Jiraya._

 _And my references are clever, damn it._

 _Yep._

 _Karma's a bitch._

 **So, there. How did it go. Is this how my story should be formatted? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Mikoto

**Okay, so I'm going to do the story in this format! The italicized is Machiko thinking, and the not is the person.**

 **This time, it's Mikoto.**

 **The order will be**

 **Noriko, Shouri, Kid!Mikoto, NotKid!Jiraya Kid!Minato, Kid!Kushina,, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Fugaku, Mito (because she is my favorite character) I'll add more people who are younger as I decide :3**

 **And I ALSO can't decide if this will be AU or not.**

 **heh. I know. So many choices….**

 **Please read and review!**

Mikoto loved her sister, and anyone who said she was strange other then her family would be kicked in the shin or attacked viciously.

Machiko was clever and funny, and if you were rude to her, _you would get rekt._

Machiko had taught her that.

One time, Mikoto had been bullied a little bit by some of the older Uchihia kids. Machiko had run to her rescue. They never bothered her again.

Mikoto loved her sister, just as she knew her twin loved her.

Mikoto thought she was very brave.

Machiko was different from the other Uchihia that Mikoto played with, true, but that wasn't _bad._

It was nice, how she always laughed at strange things, made funny jokes, spat out funny phrases-even if she didn't get some of the jokes.

 _You'll know when you're older._ Machiko said, and whispering so she thought Mikoto couldn't hear. _Can't be corrupting her yet._

Mikoto had heard a lot from others about how _gentle_ Mikoto was. How refined, how elegant. Like a star in the night sky. They passed over her sister.

So they were wrong

Mikoto didn't want to be a star. Like Machiko said, Mikoto wanted to be a firework, bright and loud.

So she started copying Machiko, just a little bit.

Her father and mother noticed, they sighed with faint smiles, jokingly telling her that Machiko had corrupted them.

Everyone outside her family had noticed that the twins had become more rambunctious-Machiko taught her that word-and they didn't like it. But Mikoto didn't care.

Mikoto knew Machiko was different. But she loved her more for it.

They were sisters, of course.

And Mikoto was certain that Machiko loved her as well.

Machiko almost acted like a mother to Mikoto.

She would show Mikoto books, tell her stories. Although they were the same age, Mikoto appreciated it.

Although "Cinderella" sounded like an illness.

(Machiko had started choking when Mikoto told her that/)

Yes, Mikoto noticed Machiko was different. She would never finish a game of Ninja, she didn't seem to like Orochimaru-san, and she seemed to have strange ideas.

But did that matter?

Mikoto knew that when they grew up, they would be the best kunochi ever.

Machiko had grinned when Mikoto had said that.

"The Sharingan Sisters, eh?"

Machiko was quiet for a second.

"Your daughter Sauske can join later."

Mikoto knew that Machiko and her would be a great team.

As long as she didn't keep making fun of Mikoto's future daughter.

 _What_ was wrong with naming a girl Sauske?

 _I swear, if Sauske is born, I will tell him all about this._

 _Sharingan Sisters, hm. It's cool, but we're going to need the Sharingan for that._

 _Badass B-Sisters. Yes._

 _Raven Sisters?_

 _Why do I keep saying Sisters?_

 _Gah, Mikoto is the most adorable thing that has ever happened. If there's on bright spot, it's her._

 _Can't wait till she's older._

 _Prank Fu shall rule Konoha_


	4. Jiraya

**So because I love you guys so much, two chapters in one go!**

 ***waves pompoms***

 **Please read and review!**

 **Okay, I changed it! I accidentally wrote Uchihia instead of Uchiha, so it's fixed.**

Jiraya figures that if Uchiha were as cheerful and not uptight as Machiko was, he'd like the clan a lot better.

They had met in-unusual circumstances-outside the bathhouse.

Well, it was unusual in the sense Jiraya had been- _researching_ when Machiko had burst through the undergrowth, screaming at the top of her lungs. She had passed him, the little child, running as fast as she could.

"SNAKE PEDO! AHHHHHAHHHHH!"

Jiraya had stared after her for a good minute, then went back to his- _research._

Only to find that someone had gone over to investigate, and her scream had alerted people to him being there.

A certain someone, actually.

"JIRAYA!" Tsunade had roared.

Jiraya had hidden behind a tree in the forest, praying his end would be fast. But based on Tsunade's threats as she uprooted trees, getting closer and closer, that was a pipe dream.

"Well." Jiraya said lowly. "I'm screwed."

"And not in the fun way, either." A cheerful voice interrupted him.

Jiraya turned his head. The little girl from before was standing in front of him, grinning unashamedly.

"Ooh, how badly I've wanted to say that." She cackled, rubbing her tiny fists together.

Jiraya could only think one thing.

 _This child is completely perverted, and it's not even my fault._

"Who are you?"

"Machiko! You're Jiraya, right?"

Well, she was probably from a ninja clan then. She was obviously lackluster and….. _different._

Based on what she said, she was probably from the Inuzuka clan. She didn't have the markings, true, but obviously they were the most cheerful and the ones most likely to even talk about things like that in front of their kids.

"I'm an Uchiha!"

Jiraya choked on his tongue.

There was _no way in hell_ that she was an _Uchiha._ They were uptight, strict, and formal. No one in their clan would even make that joke, especially near a _child._

"So, Ero-Sennin."

"What?" Jiraya felt insulted for a second.

 _But it's actually kinda catchy. I like it._

"I'll make you a deal. Teach me a jutsu or two, and I'll make Tsunade go away."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Fighting her." She said, her face completely straight. Jiraya goggled at her for a second, before her face creased into a grin.

"Just kidding. I'll go distract her, you mask your chakra. And remember, we have a deal~"

Jiraya anxiously huddled beneath a tree.

His pride screamed that he was letting a child do his work.

His self preservation screamed much, much louder.

He heard the damage stop.

"Hey, brat. You seen a white haired pervert run by?"

"Whats a purr vert?"

The girl sounded so innocent, it was hilarious. Jiraya had to remind himself when this was the same girl.

"Oh, never mind. See a white haired man?"

"Yep, lady! He ran past to the town."

"Damn. I'LL GET YOU JIRAYA!" Tsunade sped off, intent on causing him pain.

"You can come out now, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraya dusted off his clothes, trying to salvage his pride.

"Thanks, kid."

"Wait, what about the jutsus?"

"If you want, I can get my teammate, Orochimaru to teach you. He knows about the Uchiha, he can help." Orochimaru was a prodigy. He'd be a far better teacher.

"What! NO! I don't want him! I want _you_ to teach me!"

Jiraya turned incredulously.

"Why not Orochimaru?" He asked, eager to pawn off teaching jutsus to his teammate.

She gazed at him steadily.

"I ran past you earlier. What was I screaming?"

"Snake-pedo?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Orochimaru is a pedophille. He wants to steal people's bodies."

Jiraya stood for a second, half his mind wondering _what the hell did I just hear_ and the other half cackling maniacally.

In his moment of Machiko-induced stress, she darted forward and clung herself to his leg.

"Pleassseeee. You're my favorite ninja ever!" She wheedled.

She paused.

"Who's alive or is already alive. Once Naruto is born, I'm gonna have to change your status to tied."

"Excuse me?"

She dismissed that with a shake of her head.

"Pleasse? I'll bring you a lunch box! With kaarage and chicken."

" _How_ do you know my favorite food is kaarage and chicken!?"

She blinked up at him.

"Because I love you." She said innocently.

Silence.

"And I don't like Orochimaru-pedo-sensei."

Jiraya finally agreed.

Honestly, he had no idea what else to do.

At that moment, a man with a Konoha headband burst onto the scene, his dark eyes and hair marking him as an Uchihia.

"Machiko!"

She turned to look at him, wincing. In a moment, she had transformed from _whatever the hell that was_ to a small, innocent little girl.

"Otou-san!"

He looked up at Jiraya, bowing low.

"My apologies, Jiraya of the Sannin."

"Otou-san, Otou-san! Ero-sennin is gonna teach me some moves."

"Ero-sennin?" The man frowned. His eyes widened. "Jiraya-sama, you're going to teach her?!"

"Yeah." He said, feeling awkward.

The man beamed so brightly Jiraya was taken aback.

"Machiko, thank Jiraya-sama."

"Thank you, Jiraya-sama." She said politely, bowing. When she lifted her head, she flashed him a wicked grin, quickly schooling her features.

The man picked up Machiko, and headed off, once and a while glancing back.

The next day, true to her word, Machiko brought kaarage and chicken. She was a very attentive pupil, listening to everything Jiraya said.

The fact she managed to calm Tsunade down after her had been caught _passing by_ (that was all he was doing, honest) again with a sweet smile, and a combat that she was pretty, was a bonus.

Yes, if all Uchihia were like Machiko, he was sure the world would be far more interesting.

 _Holy shit, I managed to get through that with a (mostly) straight face_

 _Jiraya and Naruto were (are?) my favorite characters._

 _And best yet, I can defend myself against Roachimaru!_

 _This is gonna be_ _ **good.**_


	5. Minato

At least Minato had a friend?

Minato's mother had always told him to be wary of Uchiha.

"Minato, dear, the Uchiha are dangerous. They're very strong, but not that nice." Kaa-san said, her eyes crinkling with worry. "They're a dangerous clan. Don't try to talk to them, they won't respond."

Minato knew his mother was very wary of shinobi, and the Uchiha were not dear to her at all, so he took it with a grain of salt. But nevertheless, he had heard some mutters about how "egotistical" and "solemn" they were.

When he met Machiko, he admitted those stereotypes had been completely and utterly blown away.

On the first day of the Academy, the teacher invited everyone to introduce themselves and say some things about themselves. Minato tried to subtly sit away from the two girls with dark hair, one straight and one spiky, and black eyes.

Minato had been first, quietly saying he lived with his mother, Sayuri, he wanted to be a ninja to protect her, and that he liked home made cooking.

After a few others, they got to the Uchiha girls.

Mikoto had gracefully stood.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto, I live with my mother, my father, and my sister-" she gestured to the other girl. "I wish to become a strong kunochi and embody the Will of Fire. I enjoy training and I enjoy dango."

She seemed similar to what Minato imagined Uchiha to be, except less proud. That was good, because even if he was on only polite terms, that was better then an enemy.

Machiko had then shot in the air, beaming so widely Minato was taken aback.

"Yo, what's up! I'm Uchiha Machiko, I live with my parents, my cute little sister-" Mikoto stuck her tounge out "Oh shush I was born first-and hmm. I want to be Hokage, but first I'll be a teacher and have a trio of little genin to brainwash. I like training with Ero-sennin, whose badass but sorta perverted but whatever. I like tomatoes, don't judge me, and I like… setting things on fire."

She was straight faced for about five seconds before she cracked up.

"Hah, just kidding! I actually like-well, I do like fire, but not really setting things on fire-sorta."

Everyone seemed to have different ideas on what was wrong with that statement.

"Ero-Sennin!?" The teacher gaped.

"Genin to brainwash?" Another boy asked (Shikaku, maybe)

"Setting things on fire?" echoed Minato, wondering if he misheard.

"You like _tomatoes?"_ Shrieked an Akimichi boy.

Machiko looked at him for a moment.

"I also like lightly salted chips." She added

"Oh." He said, relieved. "That's okay."

She grinned cheekily at everyone, sitting down, while Mikoto looked amused and exasperated.

The rest of the day continued as normal, with Machiko sometimes raising her head to call out an answer.

At lunch, Minato had retreated to a tall tree, opening his bento and snacking.

Just as he was sipping his drink, a voice came from next to his ear.

"Yo,"

Minato swore he did not shriek like a little girl as he spun around and registered two things.

One, the Uchiha who liked setting things on fire and tomatoes, with spiky hair, was next to him.

Two, she was attacked to the side of the tree, chakra glowing on her feet as she carelessly defied gravity.

"How are you _doing_ that?"

She blinked, glancing at her sandaled feet.

"Oh, Ero-Sennin trained me."

"Who?"

"Jiraya-sensei." She replied, grinning. She paused for a moment, glancing thoughtfully at him.

"Although, he says to introduce himself as…"

She struck a dramatic pose.

"Jiraya the great and handsome wandering toad sage and world class pervert!"

"Uh, oh. Right." Minato mumbled, for lack of anything better to say in response.

She looked at him for a second.

"I like you." She decided, reaching and grabbing his hand. "I'll get Ero-Sennin to train you early."

"…"

Minato was speechless.

"You'll let me train with _Jiraya-sama?"_

She gave a careless shrug.

"He was gonna train you anyway."

"H-he was?"

She paused.

"I have actually no clue. But I like you and your hair. So yes."

She patted him on the head

"Be at training ground seven at three. I love your hair. Okay bye."

She spun on her heel and skipped of, heedless of the baffled stare Minato had.

Well, Minato had a friend now.

 _Oh my gosh his hair._

 _I love his hair it's fabulous._

 _This is going to be an interesting year/_


	6. Kushina

**_Hi, I know, fast chapter, but I had this written already so whatever._**

 ** _Please review, I don't own Naruto (kay disclaimer done)_**

Kushina wasn't sure how it had happened, but she had managed to get a friend.

"I'm Kushina, dattebane….."

She had trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

A few of the bratty boys snickered, and Kushina swelled in fury.

How _dare_ they laugh at her! They didn't even know who she was!

She made a split second choice.

"A-And I'll be the first female Hokage, dattebane!"

The snickers turned to full blown laughs.

"Hah, you?" "A tomato face like that?"

"Hiro, be quiet!" snapped the teacher, but the laughter continued. The only ones not giggling were two dark haired girls and a blond girly looking boy.

"Hah, a tomato as Hokage!" Hiro cackled.

The two dark haired girls stood up, one looking irritated and the cheerfully bright and chipper looking.

"Better a tomato then you, Hiro." The first girl, with straight hair snapped. "She is a classmate, treat her with respect." She glanced at Kushina, and gave her a smile.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Kushina-chan."

Kushina stiffly nodded.

"And honestly, are you all five." The other girl, with spiky hair said. "After all, it's totally mature to be rude to a classmate, in front of sensei, and to someone you might spend years on a team with and place your life in their hands. Honestly, it's like you're a kid."

She thought for a second.

"Oh, right, you are."

"S-Shut up Machiko." Hiro snapped.

"Hiro, you're being rude." The blond haired boy said, glaring at him. That seemed to do more then anyone else, and Hiro subsided grudgingly.

"Machiko, Minato and Mikoto." Sensei said, smiling faintly. "I appreciate your defense of Kushina, but I'm **_sure_** that there will be no trouble with _Hiro anymore. Will there?_ "

"N-no sensei." Hiro grumbled.

The girl, Machiko, waved a hand.

"Can she sit next to me, Sensei?" She cheered eagerly, ignoring the appalled looks that her classmates sent her.

"Sure." With a gentle push, Kushina was moved to the desk next to the spiky haired girl.

"Yo, Kushina-chan. I'm Machiko, I'm Mikoto's sister, and I'll be the other contender for Hokage, so let's be rivals!"

"Rivals?"

"Well, friendly rivals. Uzumaki vs Uchiha!"

"Right."

Leaning closer, she gave her a sunny smile.

"I love your hair!"

Kushina clenched at the red strands. Her hair was _ugly,_ she knew it. Why would Machiko say that-Kushina had already been dubbed Tomato for her hair, so obvious against the dark browns and blacks, with occasional blond.

"Do-Don't joke around, dattebane."

"I'm not joking." Machiko said, sounding earnest and sincere. "It's really beautiful. It's like fire, and you're an Uzumaki, right? That's a badge of honor." Machiko blew some of her raven black hair out of her face.

"Plus, I heard that Uzumaki throw great parties." She added, grinning slyly.

Kushina felt her face lift into a smile. "Yeah, Uzumaki parties are the best, dattebane."

"Yeah, can you tell me more?"  
As Kushina described an Uzumaki party (which often involved alcohol, sparklers, and a lot of yelling), Machiko leaned forward, looking eager.

"We have to have an Uchiha and Uzumaki party."

Kushina giggled a bit. "That'd be fun."

At lunch, when some kids had cornered and taunted her, calling her Tomato, even throwing a bit of food at her, Machiko, Mikoto and Minato had arrived, with Minato scolding the now ashamed looking others, Mikoto pulling pieces of sandwiches out of her hair, and Machiko?

Well, she was both pulling bits of food out of Kushina's hair and smacking the other kids the head.

"Bad!" Machiko said in irritation, waving her finger in front of Hiro before whacking his shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiro cried out, rubbing his arm.

"She's a classmate, what are you doing?!" She shrieked, hands on hips..

"She's a outsider she doesn't -OW!"

"Go away, Hiro." Minato said cooly, glaring at the boy. Now looking ashamed, he mumbled an apology to Kushina (she turned away) and ambled off to join his lackeys.

Kneeling in front of her, Mikoto picked out the last of the lettuce. She looked furious, muttering exactly _how_ she was going to _beat the crap_ out of that _Hiro._

Kushina wasn't exactly upset over that.

"You okay, Kushina-chan?" Machiko asked, holding out her hand. Minato also helped her to her feet, brushing off the gravel on her dress.

"You know, next time they do that, beat them up!" Machiko said, grinning at her. "You're a lot better then them, you'll be an epic kunochi!"  
Kushina felt herself smile.

"I know."

Later, when no one was around, a lackey of Hiro began taunting her.

Five minutes later he was running away, screaming about a "Red hot Habanero."

Kushina brushed off her knuckles, grinning.

She had made a friend, it seems. Or three.

 _afhkjsfkhfda Kushina is so cute._

 _Somehow, she still got the nickname,_

 _even though we helped her out._

 _Well, at least she wears it proudly,_

 _because honestly, that's a badass nickname_

 _for a five year old to have._

 ** _Omake_**

 ** _Kushina's capture (AU)_**

Shivering, Kushina plucked another of her flame red hair and let it float to the ground. Sneaking a glance at her captors, she clenched her fist and, despite her hands stinging, she hoped one of her friends would come.

"Hello, dark shadowy men with Kumokagure affiliations, obviously ninjas, with my eternal rival tied up and being forced along, probably for her epic hair and cool jutsus. Whatever are you doing in Konoha?"

Kushina couldn't decide wether to laugh or groan.

In front of her, and the stock still men, Machiko was standing, arms crossed, grinning.

Getting over their shock, the men drew sabers, one knocking Kushina to the side, where she wobbled-off balance, tripping as she tried to regain her footing.

Seeing that, Machiko's expression turned thunderous, and drawing a kunai, she darted forward.

Mikoto flew out of the shadows behind her, and they engaged the five ninja in combat, Mikoto darting with practiced ease, and Machiko with a wide smile as she flew between the treetops, smacking them with the kunai.

Kushina heard a rustle behind her, and she turned in alarm, but relaxed when she saw it was Minato, his normally cheerful face serious. He held his finger up and pressed it to his mouth, and Kushina nodded. Minato quickly picked her up, and raced up the tree.

Shouts of anger from the men informed Kushina that the ninja had seen, and she felt a surge of fear for the two other girls.

"Minato, what about the others?" Kushina cried out as they bounded over the treetops.

"Right now, we need to help you." Minato replied, his blue eyes focused on the horizon.

"Minato Namikaze if you don't put me down right now I will punch you so hard your ancestors will feel it!"

With a sigh and a mutter of "Machiko is rubbing off on you" he landed on a nearby branch, and held out his hand.

"Jiraya-sensei helped me with this. Wait here."  
On his hand was a a long vine of black letters.

"Flying Thunder God Technique!"  
The seal became golden, and Minato vanished, Kushina just barely managing to avoid crying out, hooked her legs on the tree branch, and waited, tense and nervous.

"Where did that blonde kid go?" A voice roared from under her. Kushina looked down. One of the ninja was straggling under her, his expression furious.

"I'll kill that little-Oomph!"

The man's breath flew out of him as Kushina landed on him, knocking him to the ground. Without wasting a second, she kicked his face, sending him to slumberland.

"Why do you feel the need to challenge everything I say." Minato said glumly, dropping down.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't see _you_ helping me." She retorted. "Now get these ropes off."

"I got them." Called a voice, and a kunai sliced through the ropes, embedding itself in a tree.

Kushina turned.

"Machiko you showoff." Kushina deadpanned, glaring into the gloom.

"Well, I have to test out my Sharingan somehow." Machiko said, emerging from the shadow. Her eyes blazed crimson, and there was no mistaking the joy in her voice. Mikoto came after her, her eyes shone red as well, and she looked five seconds away from screaming in triumph.

"Well, we better get back." Kushina said. Machiko pouted.

"But I have the Sharingan, that's so cool!"

Kushina felt a grin tugging at her lips. "We have to report to the Hokage."

Mikoto immediately straightened up, her newfound Sharingan melting into black, and her expression calming.

Machiko rolled her eyes. "Wet blanket."

"Crazy." Kushina retorted.

"Party pooper-"

Minato spoke up. "Um, do we know how to get back?"

Machiko froze. "Damn, that is a _good_ question. Well, loverboy, this your thing."  
"Loverboy?" Kushina snapped, hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't you know. Minato was the tracker in this, he followed the hair you dropped. _And_ he was the one who noticed you were gone." Mikoto put in, her expression amused.

Minato flushed.

"Shut up." He groaned, making a half hearted swipe at Mikoto.

Machiko grinned. "Just think, if you two get married, your kids-"  
"Stop it!" Kushina and Minato shrieked at the same time, both bringing their hands down onto Machiko's hair.

"Ow!" Machiko rubbed her head.

"Okay, okay, stop smacking me in unison, because that's romantic-ow! Okay, I'll stop!"

 ** _Omake of the Omake_**

"Where were you?!" Shrieked Noriko, glaring at her two daughters in both estate relief and pure fury. "What prompted you to _leave_ in the middle of the night. No note, no nothing!"

Machiko muttured something that sounded like "Calm down, Mrs Weasley," but raised her voice when Noriko swelled in fury.

"It's okay, Kushina was just kidnapped by Kumokagure ninja for her unique chakra and abilities and also her hair so me, Minato and Mikoto went and rescued her and we caused a diversion and gained our Sharingan and therefore enabling Minato to escape with Kushina. Oh, and Kushina probably has a crush on Minato, and ditto for Minato."  
"What was that?" Shouri asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Minato-"

"No, I mean the fact you gained your _Sharingan._

The two closed their eyes, and opened them to reveal swirling red and black."

Noriko squealed so loudly Shouri winced.

"Oh my goodness! You girls have the Sharingan! I'm so proud!" gushed Noriko.

Shouri was equally excited, but more subdued.

"Good job, girls." He said, smiling at them.

Machiko slyly grinned. "Are we forgiven."

"No."

"Awww!"

 ** _SO, that's it then. Enjoy_**

 ** _AND PLEASE REVIEW._**

 ** _And if you want, tell me what you want Machiko to say._**


	7. Orochimaru

**_Okay, here is another chapter for my lovely reviewers :)_**

 ** _Yes, I had this before, I was so excited!_**

 ** _I said this was going to be Orochimaru, so Orochimaru it is_**

Orochimaru had a fair amount of experience with Uchiha, on missions and day to day life, and he was close to the clan, which he had worked hard and long to be considered a fellow by the uptight and close knit clan. He was interested. Interested in their eyes, which could see the chakra course through the body, interested in their jutsus, interested in each aspect of the clan that churned out prodigies.

Individually, he could not decide wether to be amused or irritated-or worried- by Machiko Uchiha.

She was an aberration, that was clear. She was loud, obnoxious, open.

She called him a _snake pedo._ Why would she even call him that?

If it was just that, he'd brush it off as just a personality quirk, and leave it at that.

But she seemed to have knowledge of his experiments, seemed to fear him more then just his appearance, as she would flee when he came to speak to her father, would back against the wall when he was discussing with her mother.

One time, while Shouri-san was on a mission, and Noriko-san had gone to the kitchen to make tea (she had been an impressive kunochi once upon a time, before a leg wound had made her retire) and Machiko had been staring, terrified at him.

It both confused and irked him.

She had stood up, hands at her sides, until she raised her hand and pointed.

"Look." She deadpanned. "A preteen Uchiha."

Orochimaru stared at her, briefly wondering _exactly what was he considered by the Uchiha._

He was _not_ a pedophile. It was research!  
"I can tell you're thinking it's research, but you just want my body!" Machiko had cried out, pointing dramatically at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru spluttered.

"You suck on children's _necks!_ That is so perverted!" She declared, backing away.

Two things rushed through his mind.

 _How did she know about the cursed seal. It's in the first stages of development, I haven't told anyone!_

and

 _I am not a pedophile, no matter what you say Jiraya. You're the pervreted one!_

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Machiko-chan." Orochimaru said smoothy, narrowing his eyes at her.

 _How did this little girl know?_

"That's not was Jiraya-sama says."

Orochimaru blinked.

He groaned.

 _Of course it was Jiraya. Why did I think anything different._ He groaned in his head.

Honestly, the man should know by now he was the perverted one.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kaa-san needed to rest, so I brought you the tea."

A soft voice cut through the silence, and Machiko's twin (Mikoto, if he remembered correctly) set down a tray beside him, bowing. She would be an impressive kunochi, if only she had-

"Mikoto, get away from the pedophile!" Machiko shrieked, racing towards her and pushing her out of the door.

She turned back.

"Enjoy your tea and eggs." Machiko deadpanned, then flew out of the room, leaving Orochimaru sitting with a cup of tea and cold eggs.

 _Cold eggs._

"Jiraya I will kill you." Orochimaru hissed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I didn't do it" Jiraya cried out in alarm when he saw his teammate coming, killing intent rolling off him.

"Didn't do what?!" Orochimaru gritted out.

"I don't know, but when you're ready to kill, the best thing is to deny it."

"You told your _student_ I was a pedophile."

"Minato?" Jiraya asked, confusion marring his features "Or Machiko?"

"Machiko."  
Jiraya threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, if it was Minato, it'd probably be my fault, but I swear, Machiko was like this when I got her!"

"Do something about your student then!"  
Jiraya blinked. "Like what."

Orochimaru stopped, thinking.

"I can train her for a day, so she'll see I'm not a pedophille." Orochimaru said decisivley.

Jiraya looked sheepish.  
"Can't, I promised her to never let you train her."

"What, why?!" Orochimaru snapped.

"She showed me a jutsu she created-well, she said she stole it from someone who isn't born, but-"  
"What jutsu?" Orochimaru asked, more interested. So the girl could create her own jutsu?  
"Sexy no jutsu." Jiraya replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Jiraya, she is a five year old girl. What did you-"  
"I swear I did nothing, she was working on it before I started training her!" Jiraya said defensively.  
"Jiraya she is _five."_

"It's just her turning into a naked women!" Jiraya cried out.

"….."  
"…."

"What the hell is wrong with you Jiraya." Dear Kami, if Orochimaru was a pedo, then what was Jiraya?  
"Nothing! Although, she did suggest if I taught her to make shadow clones, she could do a Sexy Harem no jutsu." Jiraya said, gazing off, lost in thought.

Orochimaru paused. "Can she do the Shadow clone?" He asked, curious now.

"Yeah, taught her." Jiraya said airily

Hmm, so Machiko manipulated Jiraya. Orochimaru mused to himself. Clever.

"She's used it to play pranks around the village." Jiraya said cheerfully.

Orochimaru took it all back.

"But." Jiraya said, growing serious. "She did bring Minato to me. He's a prodigy, that kid-almost as much as her. She's way too smart, too. You know the prophecy? Machiko told me 'I'm not the child in the prophecy, but Minato could be.' She's a good kid." Jiraya said.

Orochimaru was satisfied for the moment, except for one thing.

"Did you tell her I like eggs but dislike cold food?"

"Uh….why?"  
"She gave me cold eggs."

Jiraya burst into laughter.  
"Shut it, Jiraya!"

 ** _So read and review! Next chapter is Tsunade!_**


	8. Tsunade

**_Okay, so yes, it's also fast, yay! Tsunade is here!_**

 ** _In response to the review, yeah, Fluffybots. Right now, there isn't much to do, so she's just messing around, but she's not just going to let things happen like in canon, at least, she doesn't want it to. Partly why she's mucking stuff up is that if everything stays canon, she'll be killed, and she died already, so might as well have some fun in this life._**

 ** _And yeah, Machiko should totally go to T &I. But it's crack, so for the sake of the story, let's say Jiraya told her. It'd be like this_**

 ** _Machiko: I am…the child of the prophecy._**

 ** _Jiraya: How do you know about that!?_**

 ** _Machiko: *laughs internally but acts surprised" Wait there's actually a prophecy I was joking!_**

 ** _Jiraya:…shit_**

 ** _Yeah, if I was trying to make it realistic, Machiko would have been hauled in ages ago. But meh, crack is fun :) So read and review please!_**

 ** _Oh, and I'm not sure if Jiraya's this bad, but honestly, I have a headcanon he treated Minato the same way as Naruto._**

 ** _Minato: Sensei aren't we supposed to be training_**

 ** _Jiraya: We're bird watching_**

 ** _Minato: Sensei this is a bath house._**

 ** _Jiraya: Yes, "birds"_**

 ** _Minato: …Sensei I'm going to go try and develop my own jutsu._**

 ** _Jiraya: *tosses water balloon* Sure take this maybe it'll help._**

 ** _Maybe that's just me though, xD_**

Tsunade thinks that she's not half drunk enough to deal with Machiko's shit on a day to day basis.

Oh, Tsunade didn't have a grudge against the Uchiha or anything, but it's not like she _liked_ them. They were just too damn arrogant for their own good. They were batshit insane in how far they would go to preserve their pride.

Except Machiko. She was just batshit insane.

Jiraya had introduced her as his student, Machiko beaming at her toothily.

Tsunade had a bit too much to drink, but even she could tell something was wrong.

"Jiraya, this is your student?" She muttured, peering at the dark haired girl.

"Yep."

"She's six."

"Well, seven, but yeah."

"She's an Uchiha"  
"Yep."  
"This is a bar."  
"I know."

"Jiraya your student is a _seven year old Uchiha girl_ and you asked me to meet her in a _bar."_

"Oh. Well, she can handle it." Jiraya replied with a flippant wave of his hand.

Tsunade groaned. "Jiraya, just because you are an irresponsible teacher doesn't mean you can do this."  
"Well, her dad said fine."  
"Really." Tsunade deadpanned.

"Okay, well I said I was going to train her, so what? I'll train her in the art of gambling first!"

"Jiraya, please."

"It's alright, Tsunade-hime." Machiko said cheerily, bowing a bit. "I know how to gamble."

Both of the ninja stared at her.

"You're seven _."_ Tsunade said slowly, staring at her.

"I'm an Uchiha." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Tsunade bit back a groan.

 _Are they really teaching their kids to gamble so they can brag about how mighty the Uchiha are?_

"I come born with my own poker face." Machiko continued.

"Excuse me?"

She grinned.

"Yes, I am a Uchiha, and as we all know, Uchiha are exteremly grumpy, obnoxious, emotionless, and batshit insane. Therefore, I can play poker. It's logical."  
"That's really not logical." Jiraya pointed out.

"Eh." She replied, waving a hand. She muttuered under her breath.

"I used to be really good at gambling."

"Right." Tsunade said, deciding she was probably drunk. "Well, I have to get back to my game."

A scrowl crossed her face.

"Can I play, Tsunade-hime?" Machiko asked, batting her eyelashes.

Tsunade wasn't fooled.

"No."  
"Please?!"  
"No."  
"I brought money." Machiko said cheerfuly, dangling a bag in front of her face.

"Well" A silky voice came from behind Tsunade, and _she must resist the urge to punch his face_

"If you have money to play, of course you can." The owner of the inn said, smiling at the easy target.

Tsunade was furious.

"She is a little girl, you slimy-"  
"It's okay, Tsunade-hime, I'll play!"

Jiraya caught her eye.

 _It's okay_ he mouthed _She has plenty of money._

 _Jiraya that is not the problem here._ She mouthed back.

The Uchiha sat at a round table, offering up the large sack of gold to the men. It was added to a ginormous pile, everyone grinning at the little sucker.

Tsunade tried not to punch them in the face.

They smirked at the dark haired girl.

The smirks were wiped of their faces when she wiped them clean out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was fun, thanks for the money." Machiko said sweetly, two hours later, when all of the gold was on her side of the table, and the scumbags who had literally put their life savings into it , envisioning an easy win, gaped openmouthed at the small girl who had produced various sacks and bags and proceded to sweep the coins in.

She struggled with the weight of one bag. "Tsunade-hime, can you get this for me?"  
Wordlessly, she hefted the bag, watching in numb disbelief as Machiko readjusted the other bag onto her shoulder.

"Fun!" She called cheerfully.

One of the scumbags slammed his hands onto the table, the first one to snap out of his shock.

"Listen here, you brat." He hissed. "You cheated, and I want my money back."

She tilted her head. "Nah, I don't think I will, because you guys invited me, and, honestly, _get rekt son."_

He swelled in fury.

"Guards!" He yelled in anger.

Machiko looked up at Tsunade. "Can you get this for me?"  
Tsunade gave a feral grin.

The whole inn was on the ground two minutes later.

"Kid, how did you learn how to gamble like that." Tsunade deadpanned, walking Machiko back to the Uchiha compound (because there was no way in hell she'd let Jiraya do that himself)

She shrugged.

"Machiko's a weird kid." Jiraya put in, the other sack slung across his arm.

The girl turned and gave him a dry look.

"Oh, like you're any better" She scoffed

Stopping in front of the Uchiha compound, Tsunade offered the bag to Machiko, who shook her head in alarm.

"My parents would murder me if they found out I gambled. You keep it."

"I can give it to Jiraya- he's your sensei, he can hold it for you." Tsunade had pride, she wasn't going to take money from a child.

"No, you keep it, bye." With that, she raced of to to compound.  
"Oi!" Tsunade yelled, storming forward. Jiraya shrugged. "She does this a lot." He said carelessly. "She doesn't want her parents to know she can gamble, so she just gives me the money and tells me to buy weapons, or things related to her training. Or tomatoes."

"Jiraya, if her parents don't want her to-"  
"Don't be resonable, that's boring. Come on, let's get a drink."

"Will she be fine?"  
"Yeah."

Tsunade spared one last glance at the compound, but eventually agreed.

She could buy something for Nawaki.

His birthday was coming soon, he'd like that. Armor or something.

 **Okay, I tried to lure you in and stab you. Did it work?**

 **Read and review please**


	9. Shibi

**_Yes, I know I said Hiruzen._**

 ** _I lied._**

 ** _Leave me a review if you like it, leave me a review if you don't_**

Shibi Aburame knew of the Uchiha clan, as both the Aburame and Uchiha were of the Four Noble clans and Shibi had attended some dinners, as the heir to the clan. They were cool, collected, solemn, and Shibi thought privately they were a little arrogant as well.

So either he had been misinterpreting everything every Uchiha besides the two had ever said or done, or the twin girls- especially Machiko - were not normal.

He narrowed his eyes as the teacher called out the names of teammates, carefully filing away any information. His father had always told him to store away anything he found, as it could prove invaluable.

The Aburame were secretive and held tightly onto their secrets, even more so then the Uchiha.

The sensei, Nohara Rikutu, a kind but stern man, stood in front of the graduating class, hands clasped behind his back. His forehead protector gleamed, and the purple marks on his face were obvious as he raised a hand for silence.

"Congratulations, students." He said simply, obviously proud. "All of you have passed the graduation exam, and I'm sure you will all grow to be amazing ninja in your own right. The Will of Fire has been passed down, and I hope you will continue to cherish the desire to protect your friends and village as you continue down this road!" He tapped his forehead protector. "This symbolizes your part in ending the cycle of hatred. Cherish it, and wear it with pride, for it is the will you now embody!"  
The class was silent, absorbing the words, and Shibi watched as their surprise turn to fierce, unwavering pride. Some snuck covert glances at their protectors, in awe they were part of this cycle, an official part of the story.

"Alright, dattebane!" A low but enthusiastic voice caught his attention, and he shifted slightly, studying the four. Kushina Uzumaki, the girl who had spoken, the one with the red hair, and punctuated her sentences with "dattebane." Minato Namikaze, the blond haired blue eyed boy, a pupil of the famous Jiraya.

Mikoto Uchiha, the younger sister, with straight dark hair and black eyes. Machiko Uchiha, the older one, with very spiky hair and black eyes. Currently, Machiko was drumming her fingers on the table, looking eager as she leaned forward, kicking her legs on the table.

Shibi idly wondered if she just ate pure sugar everyday.

Rikutu-sensei explained the concept of teams, and produced a scroll, unrolling it with a flourish.

"Team Four." He read.

"Inochi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara."

Ino-Shika-Cho, Shibi mused, That was obvious. Ino-Shika-Cho had been around before Konoha was founded.

"Team Five" Rikutu-sensei said

"Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha-"

"Yeah, dattebane!" Kushina crowed, pumping her fist. Mikoto looked no less triumphant, but tilted her head. "Two girls? That's unusual."  
Unusual, but not unheard of. Shibi thought to himself.

"And Hiro." Rikutu-sensei finished.

Kushina looked a little irritated by that, but let it go. Hiro, the dark brown haired boy with the protector wrapped around his arm, offered a tense smile, although it came out as a grimace.

Mikoto nodded curtly.

Rikutu-sensei rattled off another team

" Team Six, Mebuki, Kizashi Haruno and Sadao"

"Team Seven, Shibi Aburame-" Shibi perked up, a stirring of interest.

"Machiko Uchiha, and Minato Namizake."

"Yay!" the girl in question laughed, tossing her arms back, rubbing her hand over her silvery forehead protector.

"Break for lunch!" He declared, snapping shut his scroll.

Instantly the class was abuzz, people seeking out their teammates and carelessly chatting.

"Yo, Shibi!" Machiko appeared in front of him.

"…."

"What?"

"Why are you on my desk." Shibi deadpanned.

She looked down. "Oh, I'm on your desk."

Easily, she hopped off, straightening and fixing him with a look.

"So, you're an Aburame?"

"Yes."

"Can I see a bug?"

Shibi raised a hand and a few crawled out of his sleeve.

Her eyes widened, Shibi sincerely hoped she wasn't going to scream. That would scare them.

"Cool!"

"…Thank you?"  
She darted forward, poking his arm.

"How does it work, are they just sleeping, do they listen to you, do they have names?" She asked, rattling off questions.

"Machiko, don't annoy him." Minato's voice cut in, approaching with a bento box.

"Gah, fine." Machiko pouted, before turning back.

"Do you guys want to go get something to eat?" She asked, hands on hips.

Minato nodded, and Shibi shrugged. Machiko beamed.

"Great! Which place?"

"That BBQ place?"  
Shibi spoke up. "Too strong of a smell."

Machiko shrugged. "Okay." She said carelessly, accepting that.

"My mom packed a lot of food for our group, if you want that." Machiko offered.

Shibi shrugged, not having an aversion to it. Minato nodded.

"Great!" Machiko ran off, and Shibi took the moment to study his teammate.

He hadn't been one of those Shibi had kept the closest tabs on, besides knowing that his mother was a civilian, and that his friends were the Kushina girl, Mikoto, and Machiko.

"So…" Minato fidgeted slightly under the unwavering gaze Shibi set on him.

Aburame were aware of the effect they had on people. Even the Uchiha would avoid them unless necessary.

"Yo, want some?" Machiko tugged on his sleeve  
..Well, most of them anyway.

She thrust out a huge, blue box with the Uchiha fan in the center.

Minato stared.

"That is a lot of food." Shibi stated.

And indeed it was. Onigri, fish, assorted vegetables, and a small corner reserved for sweets.

"Let's go outside." Machiko said determinedly, hefting up the box and making her way to the door.

Shibi wasn't sure exactly why Machiko was like this, but considering she wasn't a kunochi who screamed when they saw the kikaichū, he considered that a positive.

 ** _Omake: Team test._**

"Okay!" Jiraya-sensei declared, holding up two silver bells. "You have to get the two bells, and the one who doesn't get one goes back to the academy. You have until sun- Machiko what are you doing."

Machiko darted forward, creating two shadow clones.

Jiraya rolled his eyes good naturally.

"Really, going with shadow clones?"  
Machiko gave a grin, as Minato and Shibi got ready to help.

"Sexy Harem no Jutsu!"

Shibi blinked and Minato face palmed.

"Did I hear that wrong?" Shibi asked, but once the smoke cleared, it turns out he did _not_ mishear that.

"Machiko!" Minato yelped, covering his face with his hands.

Jiraya was out on the ground with a nosebleed, Shibi lamented, of course he got the perverted sensei.

Machiko took the silver bells with a flourish, offering them a smirk. "Want me to teach-"

"No." Shibi said flatly, along with Minato yelp of "Stop offering!"

"Really, cause I think you'd look very-"

Like hell he would be on this team.

 ** _I feel really weird right now, but meh. I thought it was funny._**

 ** _Did you like it? Okay, I'm screwing up what I said I was going to do. Next I'm doing Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They're going to be a lot darker, so warnings!_**

 ** _And Machiko gets a new title-yes, this would never happen if it was trying to be realistic._**

 ** _Yay to screwing up the story!_**


	10. Nagato

**_Yayy, new chapter! Damn, I'm really inspired right now. I should work on my other stories..._**

 ** _*looks at all the other stories*_**

 ** _Eh, this is more fun_**

 ** _Yeah, normally it wouldn't be this dark but…_**

 ** _Machiko is going to Amekagure with the Sannin (who haven't been named that yet tho) and Amekagure really seems to be a hell hole tbh. And Hanzo killing like everyone in the squadron. And Machiko is a lot less cheerful here, I mean, war. Blood. Lots of death and stuff. She's a lot sadder in these next few chapters, but never fear! The little she devil will make an appearence again._**

 ** _Nope, Machiko isn't going to die (here at least) She may later, I have no clue. Just writing as it comes to me._**

 ** _Oh, by the way, I have a tumblr, jang715, which I've just really gotten into. If you want, you can check it out!_**

 ** _I'm afraid they might seem too scared, but remember, she's a shinobi, she can kill them (although they don't know she would never do that) and none of them have had the best experiences with them._**

 ** _Oh, and you can consider the omake with Jiraya canon. It's totally what she'd do tbh._**

Nagato loved Konan and Yahiko, like brother and sister.

He loved his dog, Chibi, for being his first friend.

He was very protective of those who had become his friends, who had stayed with him

So his throat closed up in fear, as flames from battle rose, and he lay on the ground, beaten and winded from the explosion, that he would lose both his pet and his family.

"Urgh." He groaned, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

"Are you okay?" A voice whispered hoarsley.

Nagato froze, casting his eyes up.

A girl was kneeling over him, a girl who was not Konan.

A girl with a Konohakagure headband wrapped around her brow.

With a cry of alarm, he rolled back, stumbling to his knees to get away from the girl

 _BloodDeathPainSorrow_

Nagato's eyes began itching, and he rubbed them frantically as he scrambled away.

She just stood there, watching him.

She was small and slight, with grey armor that dwarfed her. Her headband was nearly covered by her black spiky bangs, and her dark eyes looked haunted and tired. She was covered with scratches and bandages, and a trickle of blood ran down her lip. She was very small, and looked young, younger then Konan or Yahiko or Nagato.

She didn't look like a killer. Or she wouldn't, except for that metal plate on her forehead, stating she was a ninja.

Stating that it was her job to kill.

Nagato scrabbled back another foot.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She murmured, wiping away the blood, leaving a red stain. She reached out with a small, pale hand.

Nagato stumbled away, too afraid to get up.

"It's okay." She said quietly. Her gaze was even, but her voice trembled. She looked tired, scared and lonely, not like a ninja.

"Hey!"  
She glanced up, taking a step back as Yahiko and Konan raced down, looking terrified but determined. Something flashed across her face, and she muttured "Oh, of course it's Nagato. Karma hates me." -Nagato must have misheard it.

Konan helped Nagato up as Yahiko stood in front of them, bravely shielding them from any possible dangers.

"Go away!" He shouted, bunching his hands into fists, unable to keep the slightest quaver out of his voice. They had all seen shinobi kill people, although never one as young as her.

Nagato's eyes burned, feeling a swell of fury against this girl.

She simply looked at them, not reaching for her weapons and not making any threatning motions, and Nagato fought to keep the fury and the terror below the surface.

"Leave us alone!" Konan bravely said, although she trembled. "We don't have any food or anything!"

"You're very brave." The girl whispered, wiping away the rain that splashed onto her face.

"And you're civilians, and children at that. I won't hurt you." She paused.

"And I like your hair." She added

Yahiko still stood in front of them, gaze suspicious. "You're a kid too." He pointed out, carefully ignoring the hair comment.

She shrugged, watching him with a strange expression on his face, a hint of a smile.

Finally, she lifted a hand and pointed behind her, from where she had been.

"Your dog is over there." She murmured, using her other hand to rub her eye. "You had best try to run away from here."  
She turned away, poised to run off.

"Wait!" Nagato cried out, unsure why he was stopping the girl from going.

She turned back to him.

Nagato swallowed.

"W-what's going on down there?"

She laughed, confusing Nagato."A slimy battle" She said, laughing. For some reason her eyes gleamed red.

And she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Omake: Hanzo's declaration.**

Jiraya cursed as Hanzō repelled his attack again, flicking it aside with almost careless disdain. He seemed content to simply play with them, let them drain their reserves.

Jiraya hoped Machiko was safe. Shibi, that Kushina girl, and Minato had been shipped to the Kiri front, and Mikoto Uchiha, her twin, along with Sakumo Hatake, were in Iwa. Machiko had been the only of the newly promoted chunin to come to Ame, as she had insisted on staying with her sensei. When the battle had started, Jiraya had ordered Machiko to run away.

 _"I can fight!" Machiko argued, blowing wet hair out of her eyes._

 _"Machiko, just go!" Jiraya ordered_

 _"No, I'm a shinobi, I can help!"_

 _"Fine, hide in the rocks, ambush him later or something, just go!"_

It may have been selfish, but Jiraya knew there was no hope if Hanzō decided to kill them all. Despite his team's talents, Hanzō was in a league of his own, and Machiko being around wouldn't do anything to prevent that.

Jiraya gritted his teeth as Hanzō readjusted his stance.

"Damn it!" Jiraya said angrily. He was _tired_ of Hanzō playing with him. If he would fight, fight all out!

"Come at me!" He yelled, finally snapping after seeing Hanzō block another jutsu.

"Jiraya!" Tsunade snapped, catching him as he lost his footing from a decline of chakra.

"It seems we cannot beat him." Orochimaru observed, watching Hanzō with his yellow eyes.

"Impressive." Hanzō said, watching them carefully. "You are the only ones who survived my attack."

His eyes narrowed.

And quickly, he turned and fended off a sword strike of a small girl who had appeared out of the storm, eyes red and katana flashing. The clang of kunai against katana echoed, and Machiko Uchiha darted past him, and landed lightly in front of Jiraya, Sharingan blazing.

"Machiko, what are you _doing?!"  
_ She glanced at him, managing a wry smile.

"You said to ambush him later." She replied, a small shrug of her shoulders.

Jiraya stared, absolutely speechless.

"That was unadvisable." Orochimaru said. "It is most likely that we will all die now."

Machiko gave a tired smile. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." She ribbed, wobbling from exhaustion-and most likely fear.

Tsunade grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Brat." She muttered lowly, worry being covered with anger. "You just rush into things, don't you."

"Impressive." Hanzō cooly declared. "You masked your chakra until very close, then released it in the hopes it would startle me enough for you to land a hit."

"Yeah, that worked." Machiko deadpanned.

"But you can not stand against my ideals, they overpower yours."

Machiko twitched in irritation. "I will overpower you with my epicness you-"

"Shut up." Jiraya hissed.

Huffing, she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Do you have a death wish, brat?" Tsunade snapped, tightening her hold.

"She speaks her mind, although she does not have the ideals to be a powerful ninja." Hanzō said flatly.

Machiko scowled.

"I am _so_ tempted to try my Sexy no Jutsu on him. Might make him loosen up." She muttered.

Jiraya face palmed.

Hanzō observed the four, vaguely confused, but didn't let it get in the way of his choice.

"I will spare you." He declared, putting away his kunai.

Jiraya sucked in air, totally confused. _Was it a trick?  
_ "In return, you three shall refer to yourselves as the Sannin of the Leaf. And you, girl, shall refer to yourself Tengu Machiko."

"Excuse you I am not a demon." Machiko said in irritation.

Tsunade smacked her head.

"Ow-okay, fine, I'll be a bird! You happy?"

Hanzō looked a little irritated. "Well, what do you suggest?"  
"Machiko the badass and a-ow. Stop _hitting_ me, Tsunade-hime! Oh I like your salamander."

Hanzō was silent.

"Can I pet it?"

"Machiko!" Tsunade and Jiraya snapped.

"What, I like slimy things. Why do you think I hug your frogs and slugs all the time?"

Hanzō blinked.

Machiko seemed to take that as a yes, as she darted forward and hugged the giant salamander, who seemed just as confused as his master.

"Good Ibuse." Machiko crooned.

"How do you know his name?" Hanzō asked in confusion.

"Cause."

Hanzō seemed to decide he had enough, forming the handseals for teleporting.

"You will refer to yourselves as that, in exchange for me saving your lives." Hanzō informed them, and with a small pop and a whoosh of smoke, the salamander and the solider vanished.

"Damn, I wanted to hug his salamander again! But now I'm going to be called a demon bird!"

Machiko complained. She paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I can do a Sexy Salamander no Jutsu!"

"Machiko." Jiraya said tiredly.

"What?"

"Please shut up."

"Argh, fine!"

"What is wrong with Konoha ninja." Yahiko said slowly, having observed and heard all of it.

 ** _Okay, next is Konan!_**

 ** _Oh, Tengu was a spirit/demon that took the form of a bird of prey. They're normally helpful, although tricky, sometimes malicious._**

 ** _So, Machiko has a new nickname she really isn't sure fits her, but hey, she can still be part of the Sharingan sisters, right *wink wink*_**


	11. Konan

**_Okay, new chapter. Just to let you guys know, I've put up a poll on romance. It won't be the only thing that decides it, but it'll probably be it._**

 ** _And everyone on the poll will get their own chappie, so be patient my lovelies_**

 ** _*cackles*_**

 ** _Okay, going_**

Konan and Nagato-holding the whining Chibi in his arms- crouch behind the rocks, watching as Yahiko carefully approached the four ninja, who were eating-something.

Konan's stomach rumbled a bit, but she kept it to herself. Food was the second thing on their list

Being trained to end the violence was the first.

"Can I have some food?" Yahiko said, when the white haired man asked him what he wanted, looking confused.

"Where are your parents?" The white haired man asked again.

The dark haired girl-a lot taller now, out of the pouring rain, was sitting cross legged on the ground, biting into a bar.

She looked at him for a second, before recognition dawned.

"Ohhh, you're that kid." She said with a faint laugh.

The ninjas- dubbed the Sannin now, Konan recalled- looked at her sharply.

"You know him, Machiko?" The blond haired woman asked her.

She nodded, digging into her pack and withdrawing three bars. She looked thoughtfully for a second, and with a murmur, she got out a fourth.

 _Right, the dog._

"Your friends can come out." She said, offering Yahiko the bars.

He watched her suspiciously for a second, then quietly called.

"It's okay, guys."

Konan and Nagato nervously stepped out from behind the rocks, Nagato holding Chibi tighter.

The blond woman sucked in a small breath of air.

"They're all children." She breathed.

The dark haired girl, got up, reaching out her hand and dropping the bars into his palm.

She gave a light smile, waving her hand.

"I'm Machiko, this is Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade-hime, and Orochimaru-sama." She introduced.

Yahiko frowned.

"..I'm Yahiko." He catiously said. "This is Konan, and this is Nagato."

Konan gave a small wave, and Nagato slowly set Chibi on the ground and nodded nervously.

Chibi made his way towards Machiko, ignoring Yahiko yell.

The dark haired girl crouched down and offered her hand towards Chibi, who sniffed it. Machiko pet the small dog, smiling a bit.

"Awww." She cooed, rubbing the fur along his back.

"Machiko." Tsunade said. "We need to go." The three others had packed their bags.

With a last pat, Machiko got to her feet, smiling at them.

"See you around." She said, and turned and joined the three.

The white haired Jiraya hesintated a bit, before finally turning and tossing some crackers to Konan, who caught them in surprise.

With that, the four left.

The four devoured the bars and crackers.

Konan looked thoughtfully at the wrappers, and shrugging, began folding them into an elaborate flower.

"Now what?" Nagato asked, his mouth half full from the rations.

Yahiko got to his feet, his eyes determined.

"Let's follow them!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We already gave you food, what do you want?" The blond woman asked, turning and glaring at them.

"You guys are Leaf ninja, right? Teach us ninjutsu, please!" Yahiko requested, the two others standing behind him.

Jiraya looked at them with surprise, while Machiko turned fully to face them.

Hopng to appease them, Konan held out the flower.

"Thank you." She said, holding out the paper. "This is for you."

Machiko gave a wide smile.

"That's really pretty! I'm terrible at oragami, can't even make a flower."

Orochimaru-the man with the yellow eyes and purple paint, spoke up.

"Why don't we just kill them and be done with it."

"W-what!" Yahiko shouted, backing away from him and dragging Konan.

"They only have pain and suffuring waiting for them. It'd be more mercifal to kill them now."

"Are you off your godammed rocker, Orochimaru?!" Jiraya said angrily

"One, no way in hell, and two, it's sad, but this probably _is_ you trying to be nice, and that worries me" Machiko declared.

"You know, Machiko, Tsunade, Orochimaru. You guys go back to Konoha. I'll take care of them until they can do it themselves.

"What!?" Tsunade said angrily.

Machiko crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving, Jiraya-sensei." She said.

He glared. "Just go with Tsunade."

Tsunade glared. "I'm not leaving you behind in the middle of a war, stupid!"

"Just until they can fend for themselves." Jiraya reassured

Machiko's anger evaporated. "Then can I help you find a place to stay?" She asked

Jiraya shrugged.

"Fine."

They managed to get to a small house.

Machiko catiously opened the door.

It was in pretty good condition for an old house. There were only a few leaks, there was a sink, and it was right next to a pond.

"Well." Machiko said, dropping her bag on the floor. "I guess we can make it work."

"We?"

"Sensei, I'm not leaving you."

"You just said that you would help find a place."

"Sensei why would you trust me?"

Jiraya glared at her.

Machiko glared back.

"Before you say it, I told Tsunade and Orochimaru I would be staying, and they agreed because they figured you can't take care of yourself, much less three children and a dog."

"What about your family?" Jiraya challenged.

Machiko shrugged. "They all still have a few years left in their shifts. I'm sure they'll understand."

"What if I stay for longer then three years?"  
She shrugged. "Then these children have terrible survival instincts."

Jiraya groaned. "Fine. You win."

"Always do, sensei."

With five people working, getting the house into livable condition was easy. Konan and Machiko set up dividers and plugged the ceiling, Nagato and Yahiko bailed out the water, and Jiraya fixed the sinks.

"Yahiko, come with me to fish." Jiraya announced "Machiko, show Nagato and Konan how to cook and put up some protective barriers." He handed her a sheaf of paper.

Machiko nodded. "Yes sensei."

Yahiko and Jiraya pulled on coats and went out in the pouring rain, while Machiko pulled rusty old pots and pans out. She wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Okay, first I'll show you how to clean pots."

By the time the pots were gleaming, Konan's arms were sore. Machiko had finished the rest of the pots, and was going around the outside of the house putting the seals up.

Jiraya and Yahiko walked in, the latter beaming with pride as he held a huge fish up.

Machiko pushed past him, grabbing the fish.

"Stay back, this time it's _my turn_."She said dramatically, waving her hand with a flourish.

She showed everyone how to grill a fish, how to salt it, and how to prepare it properly.

"I used the fishing technique you taught me!" Yahiko said eagerly to Jiraya, who grinned.

"You can even cook a fish with a fire technique!" He added.

Machiko cut in. "Why would you do that? Grilling is so much easier- and it tastes better."

As the two cheerfully talked, Konan turned to Nagato, and was surprised to see he was crying.

Yahiko had noticed it too. "Eh, what's the matter Nagato?"

Nagato sniffled. "It just reminds me of my family, and…"

"Quit crying! Everyone will think the Hidden Rain country is full of wusses!" Yahiko shouted.

"Yahiko!" Konan snapped.

Machiko put down her chopsticks and rubbed her eyes. "Boys." She muttured.

By the time they were done, it was already dark. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko rolled out their futons, when Machiko grabbed her arm.

"Why are you sleeping there?" She asked with a puzzled frown. Konan shrugged.

"Come on." Machiko said, pulling her arm to a small, curtained off section of the house, in the corner. There was already a futon neatly laid on the ground, and Konan catiously rolled out her futon as well.

Machiko was digging through her bag.

"Hmmmm, I really have to get Kushina to label these seals better" She mumbled to herself.

She grinned in triumph when she unvieled a short, simple kimono.

"Here, this was too big for me, but I think you could fit it." She said, thrusting the kimono at her.

"Why did you bring a kimono that was too big for you?"

She blinked.

"No clue." She confessed. But a grin split her face.

"But at least you'll look nice in it!"

Machiko was a constant in Jiraya's lessons on survival. She was right there when they were fishing, she was hammering the fence as they learned how to build. She was a bright constant, always singing and humming, petting Chibi, telling jokes and seeming to have a good time.

She barely seemed like the quiet girl who had saved their dog.

At least until the Hidden Rock chunin came.

The four had been out walking, when a man had appeared.

Machiko had instinctibaly pulled Konan back, dropping into a crouch. The man sneered at her.

"Hand over any valuables you have, and I might let you go."

"Konan." Machiko muttured lowly. "On the count of three, run."

"B-but, you and Nagato and Yahiko."

"I'll be fine. One."

"Two." Machiko continued, narrowing her eyes at the shinobi.

"Three!" Machiko shouted, and Konan raced away, glancing over her shoulder once to see Machiko lunging at him, and their kunai flashing.

They raced across the rain soaked landscape, intent on getting Jiraya.

She felt fear squeezing her heart, leaving her unable to breathe.

 _Please be safe, Yahiko, Nagato, Machiko._

Konan raced up to the shealter, slamming open the door.

The white haired man looked up at her in surprise, from his comfortable spot on the floor where he was petting the sleeping Chibi.

"Jiraya-sensei." She gasped. "A shinobi-Machiko fighting him."

Jiraya shot up, and raced past Konan.

"Wait!" She cried after him.

"Don't follow me, boil water and get some bandages!"

Terrified, but knowing she couldn't do anything, she lugged a pot and set it to boil.

She was setting out the bandages when Jiraya burst in, Machiko on his back.

"Sensei, I'm okay." Machiko said dizzily.

"Just don't move." Jiraya snapped, putting her on the table.

Konan's hand flew to her mouth when she saw Machiko. Her face was beat up and scratched, and she had a bruise blosseming on her cheek.

"Can you do something?" Jiraya asked sharply.

Konan nodded, taking a deep breath. She grabbed a jar of salve and some bandages and raced towards her.

"Stupid brat. Chakra exhaustion and badly beat up." Jiraya said lowly. "The guy didn't seem that powerful, you could have killed him."

Konan's hands stiffened, but she continued wrapping up Machiko's wounds.

"I didn't want to kill him." Machiko murmured. "I just tried to do a genjutsu so he forgot he met us." She gave as shaky laugh. "Turns out I suck at genjutsu."

"With that beating you gave him, he'll remember." Jiraya said, smiling a little more.

She laughed again.

"Are you okay?" Nagato asked in concern.

"Did you beat up that asshole real good?" Yahiko asked.

She nodded.

"He will never forget it." She deadpanned.

Konan stepped back, satisfied she had done all she could do.

Machiko looked at her heavily bandaged arms. "I look like a mummy." She chuckled.

Her eyes sharpened, and she glanced at Jiraya.

She raised her hand, wincing a bit as she did so

She rapidly signed something to Jiraya, who blinked.

Konan remembered something about how Konoha had a sign language, but she was curious on what had caused her to be secretive.

"How about you guys go outside and get some food, Machiko will need it." Jiraya ordered. Konan, Yahiko and Nagato nodded.

Jiraya paused. "Actually, Nagato, you stay."

"What?" Nagato said catiously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yahiko said angrily.  
"It doesn't matter."

"No, you say it in front of us or none of us." Yahiko said boldly.

"It's okay, Sensei." Machiko said quietly.

Jiraya nodded reluctently, and beckoned Nagato forward.

"Let me see your eyes." He requested.

Nagato hesintated, then lifted his long red bangs off his face.

Machiko's eyes widened a bit, and Jiraya sucked in a sharp breath of air.

Konan blinked.

"Nagato, your eyes are like, purple." Yahiko said in surprise.

Konan turned to Jiraya. "What important about that?"

Jiraya exhaled slowly, but smiled ever so slightly.

"It means I'm going to teach you ninjutsu."

Yahiko whooped.

Machiko was a constant in the life, and honestly, Konan was glad she was still here.

Having two boys (three if you count Jiraya) and a dog wasn't the best of conversation partners.

 ** _Okay, last is Yahiko, and then we go back to Konoha, first Mito, then Fugaku, Sakumo, Hiruzen, Then we get to the more beloved and well known characters, which are Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Asuma, Kurenai, Raidō Namiashi Might Guy, Ebisu, Genma, Yuago, and then epilouge!_**

 ** _*checks the number*_**

 ** _Dang, but then it won't end on an even number, so you know what, I'll just have a bunch of omakes, like what did Machiko change, like her during Kushina's birth (I mean besides freaking out) and surprise! I'm going to do something starring Mikoto and Kushina! So that'll be four more, then the epilouge_**

 ** _So, about 20 more chapters to go, about one third done, cool? It'll last a while, don't worry, school's starting and I can't knock these out as fast anymore_**

 ** _So read, review and check out my poll!_**


	12. Yahiko

**_Yeah, last chapter didn't really come out the way I wanted it too…_**

 ** _I'm not sure about this one either, gah, I hate writing them, I've been in a funk for a while, and I have a killer headache. I know that's not excusing it, but :P Hopefully it'll abate soon._**

 ** _Damn, I forgot Nawaki. Screw this, this will be my schedule for my story._**

 ** _Okay, so four omakes/I don't know._**

 ** _Nawaki_**

 ** _Mito_**

 ** _Fugaku_**

 ** _Sakumo_**

 ** _Obi_**

 ** _Kakashi_**

 ** _Rin_**

 ** _Asuma_**

 ** _Kurenai_**

 ** _Mikoto and Kushina's one shot_**

 ** _A romantic one shot_**

 ** _What would have happened if things went canon and Machiko was edo tenseid_**

 ** _Naruto's birth_**

 ** _The epilouge/whatever happened_**

 ** _So fourteen more chapters. Whooph. Let's have fun._**

 ** _You know, just count the omakes as canon, except if I say otherwise.  
And read, review, and check out my poll!_**

 ** _Yeah, short chapter, but hey, Yahiko is barely elaborated on. Plus, really fast chappie._**

'Suiton Mizu Rappa!" Yahiko yelled, a wave of water expelling from his mouth towards the white haired man.

Jiraya nimbly dodged, and Machiko leaped out of the way.

"Paper Shuriken!" Konan cried out, the papers she carried twisting themselves into razor sharp spikes, whipping towards Machiko

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" Machiko called, her cheeks puffing up.

A flash of white hot fire hurtled towards Konan, who nimbly dodged. The papers were burned, although Yahiko extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand and a splash of water.

Nagato came last, Rinnegan narrowed in concentration.

Machiko landed on the ground, hands on her hips. "Time for me to use my signature jutsu." she singsonged, grinning at him. Her hands flashed into seals.

"Firework Technique - Sparks of a thousand!"

Her right hand began to glow, superheated. It looked like she was holding a star in her hand, sparks flying from her hand. It was pretty yes, but Yahiko knew that those sparks could burn you badly. The jutsu hummed and glowed blue as Machiko added more chakra to it.

Jiraya grinned, taking out a kunai and taking a stance with Machiko.

Yahiko grinned at the other two. "Let's do this guys."  
Nagato smiled faintly, and Konan nodded.

"Paper whirlwind." She stated, and her body seemed to melt into tens of thousands of papers.

"Water dragon." Yahiko laughed, and a rearing dragon erupted from the many puddles.

"Fuuton Reppushou!" Nagato said last, and together, they lunged at the two ninja.

Machiko laughed as she raced towards them, rain splattering on her face and looking absolutetly delighted. Her right hand blazed.

The resultant explosion set Yahiko's ears ringing.

Machiko's laughs reached his ears as she and Jiraya dropped from where they had been watching.

"Good, you managed to beat our shadow clones." She said, absoluetly delighted.

Jiraya nodded, a pleased smile on his face.

"Now what, sensei?" Konan asked eagerly.

"Now, we go back to our village without any regrets." Jiraya replied.

Machiko froze, before sadness took over her face and she lowered her hand.

Yahiko felt his world tilt.

"W-what?" He managed to get out. Konan's hands were over her mouth and Nagato looked shocked, his eyes wide.

"You've done so well these past three years." Jiraya said cheerfully. "I know you will do well."

Yahiko felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Yahiko." Machiko gently chided. "It's okay."

He nodded. "W-We will end the cycle of hatred in Ame, I promise!" He said loudly.

Machiko grinned. "I'm sure you will."

Jiraya transferred his attention to Konan. "Grow up to be a great kunochi, kid."

Last, he turned to Nagato. "You've grown, kid."

Chibi, who had stayed with Machiko, barked.

Jiraya pet him. "Yes yes, I love you too Chibi."

He straightened and proudly grinned at them. "Grow up to be great shinobi, okay?"  
Yahiko nodded, unable to keep the hot tears from sliding down his face.

"We will." He choked.

"Thank you, sensei." Nagato said quietly.

Machiko smiled, sadly now, and held out her arms. Konan was first, hugging her friend tightly. Nagato and Yahiko joined.

"See you." She said warmly. "You ever come to Konoha, drop by."  
Yahiko nodded.

"Thank you for all your help." He said.

Machiko and Jiraya gave one last wave and smile, and shunshined away.

Yahiko took a deep breath, wiping the tears away.

"Let's go home."

 ** _Omake: The basics_**

Yahiko watched in fear and terror as Hanzō pulled Konan's head up.

"Red haired boy, kill your leader or the girl dies."  
Yahiko was ready to die. He stepped towards Nagato, demanding that he stab him.

But Konan glared at him, and the words died.

 _"Why should we learn the replacement technique?" Konan asked with a frown._

 _Machiko huffed and rolled her eyes. "While Sensei might be fine with just giving you super powered jutsus, I'm smart enough to know you need the basics." She huffed._

 _She paused for a second. "It might save you one day." She added casually._

 _"There's no point in it!" Yahiko complained_

Konan, quick as a whip, raced through the seals.

Hanzō thrust his kunai at her neck-

Only to hit a log.

And the next minute, Nagato had created giant cyclones of wind and Konan weaved genjutsu over the soliders.

And Konan was besides Yahiko and Nagato, pulling them away as they raced from the soliders.

Okay, maybe there _was_ a point to that jutsu.

 ** _Yes, I know, bad chapter. But yeah. When we get back to Konoha, there can be more joking and stuff!_**

 ** _I have to admit, I'm sort of tired of Ame, and all the violence and stuff. But, next is Nawaki, and I already know exactly what I want to do :3_**


	13. Nawaki

**_So Nawaki is alive, cause of the armor Tsunade bought. I'm assuming Tsunade told him. "You're lucky that crazy Uchiha girl is a good gambler lol."_**

 ** _Course, he didn't go unscathed. And just so you guys know, this does NOT mean this is romantic. He's thankful she helped his sister. NOT ROMANTIC, I'M NOT TRYING TO SUPPORT THIS ANYMORE THEN ANY OF THE OTHERS. HE IS ALSO SEVENTEEN, OKAY, I"M NOT TRYING TO MAKE THIS MACHIKOxNAWAKI_**

 ** _Oh, and Machiko's signature jutsu is totally a not subtle reference to the title._**

 ** _Really long!_**

Nawaki had been hoping to thank Uchiha Machiko for some time.

His Onee-chan had told him that the reason she had gotten that protective armor for him, along with his beloved grandfather's beloved necklace, was that a strange Uchiha girl was good at gambling.

Nawaki had needed some more explanation after that. On more then one subject.

"Who's Machiko?" Nawaki had asked, confused. His older sister smiled.

'She's a student of Jiraya, and an Uchiha. But she's not really like an Uchiha. She's very…..rambunctious. Maybe sometime I can introduce you." Tsunade laughed.

Nawaki had looked forward to that.

The girl _had_ virtually saved him, after all.

But his Onee-chan had come back from the war with tired eyes and the news Machiko and Jiraya had stayed behind to help some orphans.

So Nawaki had to wait longer. But he was patient, because if he hadn't gotten that armor, he possibly could have died. Onee-chan had told him that that armor had saved his life. Her eyes had been filled with pain.

Nawaki hadn't been killed. But his leg had been damaged a lot. It was unlikely he would ever be able to be a fully functioning shinobi. But it could have been so much worse.

So very much worse.

If he had died, he would have left his Onee-chan and his friends and the people he had wanted to protect as a Hokage.

So while Machiko hadn't directly saved him, she had been a deciding factor.

So three years later, Nawaki had hoped to thank her sincerely.

Nawaki had been sitting in his home, flipping through a book, when Tsunade had come into the house.

"Hey, Nawaki." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Hi, Onee-chan." Nawaki said cheerfully, flipping a page.

"Guess what." She said, grinning.

"Eh?"

"Jiraya's back."  
Nawaki looked up at her in surprise. "Wait."  
"Yep." Tsunade said. "Machiko's back, you can thank her."

"Oh, good!" Nawaki said, immedietley, getting up in excitment.

She smiled at him. "I'm coming with you. It's been a while."

Nawaki nodded.

"Jiraya!"  
The white haired man turned around, his face lighting up.

'Tsunade!" He said jovially, slinging his arm over her shoulder. He grinned down at Nawaki, reaching down and ruffling his hair.

"Yo, Nawaki. Long time no see!" Jiraya said brightly.

Nawaki smiled. 'Hi, Jiraya-san. Do you know where your student is?"  
Jiraya blinked. "Which one?"

"Machiko Uchiha"

"Ah, she went to see her family. Why?"

"Nawaki wants to thank her." Tsunade put in.

Jiraya's face cleared.

"Ahh."

Nawaki gently pushed Jiraya's hand off his hair.

'Thanks, but I got to go." He said.

Jiraya suddenly gained a sly look on his face.

"Hmm, maybe you can take her out for lunch, eh Nawaki?"

Nawaki blinked. "That's a good idea!"

She was probably ready for some Konoha food after three years in Ame, rations were few and far between.

"Yeah, I'll buy her lunch!"  
That would be a good way to show her that he was thankful.

Jiraya began coughing violently.

Tsunade smacked his head.

"Shut up, Jiraya." She snarled.

She turned, smiling at Nawaki, who took a step back.

"That'd be nice of you, Nawaki." She said, smiling faintly.

Confused, Nawaki nodded and turned away.

He heard Tsunade's voice. "Well, it's good to see you, Jiraya." Her voice had softened a bit.

"Good to see you too, Tsunade. Want to go get a drink?"

"Sure."

Nawaki wandered around the Uchiha compound, unsure where the girl was.

 _I hope I can find her soon._

Nawaki heard a shriek, and farther into the compound, a small plume of smoke

 _That's probably her._ He decided, and made his way towards the disturbance.

"Ahh, I guess this is why I need supervision."

Machiko brushed off dirt and stood up.

Nawaki, deciding that this was as good of a time as any.

"Ah, Machiko-san?"

She turned towards him.

She looked like most Uchiha. Pale skin, long black and wild hair, and pitch black eyes. Her forehead protector looked beat up, and she was dressed in a simple kimono. She looked about fourteen or so, three years younger then Nawaki.

"Eh?" She asked, tilting her head. "Who're you?"

"I'm Nawaki Senju." He introduced himself.

She blinked. "Ah, Machiko Uchiha."

"I'm here to thank you."

She cocked her head, utterly baffled. "Thank me for what?"  
"For saving my life."

She looked at him for a long minute.

"I'm going to need an explanation for that."

Nawaki explained how his sister had bought the armor, and if he didn't, he would be dead.

Her eyes widened. "Wow, okay. Well, that's really your sister who did that."  
"No, Tsunade-onee-chan said that if you hadn't given the funds, she couldn't buy some high quality armor, and I'd be dead." He said earnestly.

She blinked. "Oh. Well, you're welcome." She said awkwardly.

"I'd like to thank you by taking you out to lunch." He said.

Her eyes widened. "No, you really don't have to-"

"I insist." Nawaki said. "I'm very thankful to you."

She shook her head. "I don't even know you, I can't accept that." She protested.

Nawaki shook his head. "Without you, I'd be dead."

"That's really convuluted." Machiko replied.

"Please?" Nawaki asked.

She paused for a second.

"Fine." She replied grudgingly. "I'll owe you a lunch some other time."

Nawaki smiled, happier now that she accepted his invitation.

"Well, what resturant do you want to go to?" He asked her.

She paused, thinking.

"Yakiniku Q?" She offered.

Nawaki nodded. It was close by, served good food, and he suspected she chose it because it was cheap.

Machiko dropped a piece of meat onto the grill and watched it cook as Nawaki chewed a piece of meat.

"So." She said finally, the silence getting to her. "Are you a ninja?"

He nodded. "I'm just a chunin, however." He admitted.

"Oh, do you specilize in something?" Machiko asked.

"I create fire and wind based jutsus." Said Nawaki. "Onee-chan's helped me in that, and Dan-"

Machiko choked on her piece of meat.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

She nodded. "Dan?" She gasped out.

Oh, right, she probably wouldn't know him.

"He's a friend of my sister. They're very close."

Machiko seemed to be overcome with another coughing fit.

Nawaki swore she muttured _I bet they are_ under her breath.

Nawaki pushed a glass of water towards her, concerned.

She took the water and took a sip. "Thanks."

They lasped into another silence.

"So." He said. "Do you have family?"

She nodded. "I have a twin sister, her name's Mikoto."

"Ah."

"So, do you create fire jutsus?" Machiko asked curiously.

He nodded.

Her face lit up. "How do you do that?"

Pleased to be engaging in conversation, Nawaki explained the basis of jutsu creation.

It was a polite conversation and by the time it was done, Nawaki was confident that they could be polite friends.

She seemed like a nice girl.

Omake: Machiko returns (Much longer then normal, and consider them canon. Some are sad, some funny, some i'm not sure.)

Noriko:

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry Mom, I promise I won't help three orphans and a dog in the land of Hidden Rain and train them to be powerful shinobi-ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" A dark haired girl with long spiky hair cowered as a beautiful dark haired woman towered over her like a vengeful goddess.

"You stayed in that Kami foresaken country for three years, and Tsunade-hime had to tell us!" Noriko Uchiha raged, bringing her hand onto her head again.

"I'm gonna get brain damage, you know!" Machiko whined.

"Tsunade-hime can fix it!

"Ow! Okay, I'm really sorry!" Machiko cried.

"You missed three birthdays! You're fourteen now, and I haven't seen you since you were eleven!"

"Mom, that's what you're worried about? It's war, it's still going on! Stop hitting me!"

"You been gone for three years!"  
"Mikoto only came back, what, a few months ago?"

"She had a break in between her missions to see us! She didn't leave for a country and decide to _stay for three years longer."_

"I'm sorry!" Machiko whined.

Noriko sighed, and the anger dissapated, leaving weariness behind.

"Stupid brat." She muttured. "Giving me grey hairs."

Machiko peeked from under her bangs. "I'm sorry Mom, I just really didn't want to leave Jiraya-sensei." She mumbled, massaging the top of her head.

Noriko closed her eyes. "I was worried you had been killed." She said slowly. "I didn't know who you had gone against or what you were doing. I was worried my daughter had been hurt."

Machiko hugged her, and Noriko tried not to cry as she realized her daughter had grown to shoulder height.

"I'm sorry too, Mom." She mumbled into her shoulder. "I promise I won't do anything like that again."

Noriko firmly hugged her back.

"Mikoto missed you, you know."

Machiko brightined a bit.

"Oh, Hanzō the Salamander said I had to call myself Tengu Machiko!"  
"You met _HANZŌ?!"  
_ "What? I thought you knew-OW! Tsunade-hime!"

Shouri

Shouri stared at the dark haired girl who stood in front of him, a sheepish smile on her face and one hand on her head.

"Yo, Dad." She offered, giving a small smile.

"Machiko?"

"One of your moronic daughters has finally come home." Noriko said, arms crossed.

Shouri blinked and moved towards his daughter.

And he did something that probably would make most people who knew the stoic Uchiha have a heart attack.  
He hugged his daughter tightly.  
"I'm glad your safe." He said quietly.

She hugged him as well.

"Well, you reacted better then Mom." She whispered.

He pulled away from the hug, looking at his daughter, gauging how well she felt.

She looked a little tired, but happy and still well fed.

That was good, because if Jiraya hadn't kept her well fed and warm Shouri would have done some _very_ painful things. And probably called in his favors at the Torture and Interrogation center.

Driven with a sudden impulse to do what his father had done whenever he was proud, he poked his daughter in the forehead.

Her mouth dropped open, hands flying to her brow.

"Did you just poke me in the forehead?" She asked incredulously.

Shouri nodded.

She was silent.

Machiko swore, words Shouri had certinaly never said near her.

Maybe he would need to call in those favors after all.

Shibi  
"Yo, Shibi?"

Shibi turned around in surprise, recognizing the voice.

"Machiko?"

The dark haired girl surprised him with a hug.

"It's good to see you again!" She said cheerfully.

"You as well." Shibi replied, doing something that most people would look twice at.

He hugged her back, rather akwardly.

She grinned.

"Guess what, I have a nickname!" She declared.

"Oh?"

"Tengu Machiko!"

Shibi paused for a second.  
"Like the bird of prey spirt?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

It was probably better not to ask.

Machiko casually stepped back and looked at him-rather, up at him.

"Damn, you've grown a lot." She remarked.

"Yes." Shibi stated.

"Well, such a charming conversationalist." She deadpanned, letting out a small laugh.

"Have you told your family you are back yet?" Shibi inquired.

"Well, I told my parents, then you, and then Minato and Kushina, I think. I'm not sure where they are though, I only found you out of luck…"

"Try a resturant called Ramen Ichiraku, they're probably eating there." Shibi said.

She blinked at him.

"Just the two of them?"

"Yes."

She grinned maniaclly.

Shibi knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Did you forget Mikoto?" Shibi inquired.

She shivered, and a rare expression of fear flitted over her face.

"I figured she'd kill me, so it'd be best to do her last." She mumbled.

"Smart. She most likely will attack you."

"Not helping, Shibi." She muttured, hitting his arm.

Shibi relented a bit.

"It's very good to see you, Machiko." He said sincerely.

She glanced at him, a startled look on her face, before it turned into a grin.

"Tonight, we should all go out to eat, like our team and Mikoto's team."

Shibi nodded. "I can tell Hiro."

She made a face.

"He's not that bad anymore." He informed her in amusement.

"If you say so." She said doubtfully. Her expression softened, and she gave him another hug.

"Good to see you again, Shibi." She said cheerfully. With that she gave him a last wave and hug and sped off to Ramen Ichiraku.

Shibi smiled slightly. Konoha would probably be a lot more interesting now.

He blinked as something occured to him.

"Does she even know where Ramen Ichiraku is?" He wondered.

Minato and Kushina

Minato watched in amused fascination as Kushina gulped down her fourth bowl of ramen.

"How do you even eat this much?" He wondered, stirring the broth of his (first) bowl.

She shrugged, mouth full of hot noodles.

"I like ramen, dattebane." She replied with a small shrug, brushing red bands out of her face.

Suddenly, Minato felt a voice from behind his ear.

"D'aw."

Minato stiffened, and Kushina's head flew up, her eyes widening.

"Machiko!" Kushina yelped in surprise.

Minato sharply turned his head and there, Machiko was upside down, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Pfft." She snickered, dropping onto the ground and dusting off invisible dust off her knees.

Kushina darted forward and smacked and hugged her at the same time.

"What the-"

"You were gone for three years, dattebane!" She raged, squeezing Machiko in both happiness and fury.

"Kushina, don't strangle her." Minato said nervously.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Kushina." Machiko teased.

Kushina reacted suddenly and violently.

"Christ, Kushina." Machiko mumbled, rubbing her head. "Why do you always go for the skull?"  
"Because there is nothing in there." Kushina said sweetly.

A beat.

"Damn, you're really mad, aren't you." Kushina nodded.

"But I feel better now, so welcome back!" She said cheerfully.

She blinked. Minato sweatdropped.

"Well, welcome back Machiko." He said, offering her his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks, Minato." She said cheerfully. "Oh, I ran into Shibi, and tonight do you all want to go out for dinner?"

"Ramen." Kushina said immedietly.

"But you're eating ramen right now."

"Ramen."

"But you literally have a bowl-"

"Ramen."

"But-"

"Ramen."

"Okay, okay, we can get ramen!" Machiko snapped, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go say hi to Mikoto and possibly die in the process."

"Oh, good!" Kushina chirped. "She can beat you up for me, dattebane."

A second of silence.

"I'm not sure I like this new Kushina." Machiko finally said, sweatdropping.

"Well, see you." She vanished in a swirl of leaves.

They looked at the now empty space for a second.

"She's so dead." Kushina finally said.

"Yep."

Mikoto

Mikoto closed her eyes, breathing deep and even. She adjusted her stence, never breaking her calm breaths, seeing the target in her mind's eye

Her eyes flew open, and with a fluid motion, she whipped out five senbon and flicked her hand forward.

The silver needles flashed as they imbedded themselves into vital points on the human-like target.

With a soft exhale, Mikoto relaxed her stance and walked forward, carefully slipping the senbon out of the wood and into her senbon pouch.

"Twenty out of twenty." She murmured to herself. "Not bad."  
Her eyes flashed open, and with a fluid turn and a precise strike, she smacked away a pebble that had been tossed at her back.

She backed up to see who threw it, and her eyes widened.

"Machiko?"

Her sister ( _it had been three years since she had seen her twin, and oh my god she looked different)_

"Yo, Mikoto." Machiko said sheepishy, rubbing the back of her head. "Long time no-okay."

Mikoto ran forward and enveloped Machiko in a hug, tightly clutching her sister.

Machiko stiffened as if startled, but relaxed and hugged her back.

"I missed you." Machiko said quietly.

Mikoto took a deep breath.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Mikoto screamed, pushing Machiko away from her and whipping out a senbon.

Machiko eyed the silver needle.

"I take it you're angry at me." She said warily.

"YOU THINK!" Mikoto shrieked, furious. "For three years you were gone, three years I didn't see you"

She backed away, looking wary. "I'll just leave you time to calm down-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

One chase later, both girls were huffing for breath, Mikoto leaning against a tree for support and Machiko lying on the ground.

"Hah-Truce?" Machiko wheezed, fanning her face.

Mikoto was silent.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto. I just-hah-didn't want to leave my sensei with three kids and a dog."

"What?" Mikoto gasped.

"Oh, right-Well, Sensei found these kids-"

Machiko explained what had happened, and Mikoto slowly felt her anger ebb away. She staggered over to Machiko's side, and sat down on the soft grass, listining to her sister recount her story.

"So yeah, that's what happened over three years." Machiko finished.

"That is so bull."

"No, I swear it's not! You can ask Sensei."

"He'll cover for you, you're his student. I bet you just slept."

Machiko opened her mouth to protest, then closed it when she saw Mikoto was smiling.

"Oh." She said lamely. "That was a joke."

"Duh."

They sat in silence.  
"Machiko?"

"Hm?"  
"Do that again, I'll kill you."

Machiko winced. "Okay, I promise to never do it again."

"Good." Mikoto said

Silence.

"…Want to go get some dango."

"You're paying."

"Fair enough

 ** _Okay, just to make it clear. NOT SHIPPING. OKAY._**

 ** _But someone had asked wether she'd have kids, and my answer is, that I had thought that the epilouge would be Machiko as an old woman, with grandkids_**

 ** _(But she didn't have a kid, hmmmmm? See, cause-wait can't spoil)_**

 ** _And to someone who PMed me, "Who did you originally pair her with" I originally paired her with nobody, but then I had thought of Shibi. But now, I'm good with anything :P_**

 ** _Machiko and Mikoto:14_**

 ** _Minato:14_**

 ** _Kushina:14_**

 ** _Shibi:14_**

 ** _Nawaki:17_**

 ** _Nagato, Konan and Yahiko:15/16_**

 ** _Fugaku:15_**

 ** _Noriko:42_**

 ** _Shouri:43_**


	14. Mito

**_Okay, it's Mito's turn_**

 ** _ACK MITO I LOVE YOU_**

 ** _Yep._**

 ** _So to the guest, yeah that'd be hilarious, Sauske always includes Shino._**

 ** _Naruto: Why are you so nice.  
Sauske: He's my cousin. _**

**_Naruto: wat._**

 ** _Yep, XD, that'd be hilarious. Okay, so some people have asked me to redo the poll, to change it or something. So I've now made it the four_**

 ** _Nagato, Nawaki, Shibi and Pick a name from a hat. So check it out!_**

 ** _SHIT I FORGOT KURAMA DAMMIT I KEEP REMEMBERING THESE PEOPLE. SCREW THE SCHEDULE, IM JUST GOING FOR IT_**

 ** _Also, when we get to Hiruzen's chapter, I have something I want to do :P So be excited, I guess! It'll be another poll_**

 ** _Next is Fugaku. And if you guys realllllly want to, I can add him._**

 ** _I keep changing the poll tho._**

 ** _But….I WANTED THIS TO BE HAPPY BUT IT TURNED OUT SAD DAMN IT_**

Mito Uzumaki had seen the rise and fall of many great people.

She had been there beside her husband when he had created the village, along with Madara Uchiha.

Hashimara had been warm and bright, while Madara was dark and solemn.

Mito had been-she hesintated to call it friends- friendly acquantinces with Madara

So it baffled her that the Uchiha girl- a descendent of Madara- reminded her more of Hashimara then her ancestor.

Kushina had gone to her on her first day of school, while Mito worried that she would be ostracized from her classmates.

So the fact that she reported that three children, two of them Uchiha, had immedietly welcomed her, with one smacking someone who had insulted her, complimenting her hair, and then propesed a Uchiha vs Uzumaki rivalry Mito had taken a moment to think.

She requested Kushina bring them to her, indivdually if she could.

The first was a boy with sunshine blond hair and bright blue eyes. Minato, Kushina had said. He was clever, eager and bright. He trained under the boy Jiraya.

The second was a beautiful dark haired girl. She was the younger of the Uchiha twins, Mikoto Uchiha. She was sweet, kind and gentle. She conversed polietly and warmly. She reminded Mito of Madara when he was in a better mood, kinder and less fixtated on darkness.

Madara had been an intersting person. Mito, a skilled diplomat and able to read most people, could only get a feather light grasp on his personality. She had carefully stored away information on her husband's best friend. When he had defected, she had taken the time to carefully memorize everything, as the smallest detail could lead to his defeat.

He had been solemn, but just after the village had been founded, he had been less sharp around the edges. Mito had hoped that darkness wouldn't claim him, and that he would stay in the village. Hashimara would have been devestated, she thought, and she was worried he wouldn't have the strength to kill his friend.

She had been wrong, but she wasn't glad of that.

After Hashimara had been elected Hokage, he had been darker and more brooding, and more fixtated on darkeness, his eyes glittering slightly at the thought of fighting and war.  
Hashimara hadn't noticed that, until they had been enemies on the battlefield again.

Madara had been a character to be wary of, and she normally tried to avoid confrontation with the Uchiha. They stood on their pride, and Mito wasn't sure they'd reject Madara as they had before.

So the third girl, the Uchiha Mito still wasn't sure if she was actually a full blooded Uchiha. Personally, Mito thought she may have Uzumaki blood.

Kushina had slipped into her room, while Mito had been adjusting a seal.

"Kushina." Mito had said warmly, smiling as she gracefully placed her seal aside.

The dark haired girl had peeked from the door, looking worried.

She looked like her twin, an Uchiha to the core.  
With her black spiky hair, coal black eyes, and pale skin, she held an uncanny resemblance to Madara.

Personality wise, not at all.

"Uh, hi." She squeaked, stepping into the room and fidgiting with her hem.

She smiled kindly. "Hello Machiko."

She stared soundlessly, her eyes wide.

Kushina nudged her. "What's wrong, Machiko?" She hissed.

Machiko took a deep breath.

"Youarethemostawesomepersoneveryoudon'tgetenoughcreditimreallyfreakingoutrightnowokayjustnoimmeetingmitouzumakiimgonnacryorsquealmaybeboth."

Mito blinked, mentally reconsidering her thought of her being similar to Madara.

"Ah." She said, deciphiring the sentence. "Well, I thank you for the compliment, however my husband was really the one who founded Konoha."

"No, I don't care about him." She said bluntly. Kushina elbowed her. "Ow-what?"

Mito felt a small flare of surprise. Normally, she was passed over for her husband, her accomplishments overshadowed by his greatness. Of course, she was proud of him, and felt better staying in the background, but it gave her a small bit of pleasure that she was still remembered.

"I'll get tea." Kushina voulunteered, and she turned and darted towards the kitchen.

Machiko was still staring at her with something resembling awe.

Mito gestured to a seat. "Sit down, my dear" She said.

Machiko quickly stepped over to the stool, positioning herself like a bird.

"So, how did you become friends with Kushina?" Mito asked gently.

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, well she came, and I thought her hair was really pretty."

She animatidly began talking, and Mito noted a similarity. Her eyes glittered when she spoke. But unlike Madara, her eyes glittered with mischif, not malice.

"And then we decided there should be an Uzumaki and Uchiha party, because that'd be awesome." Machiko finished. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What was it like in Uzu?"

Mito smiled sadly to herself.

"It was a beautiful country. It was filled with rivers, and all kinds of fish swimming-"

She described her old home, gone now, reminicising on the details.

When she had finished, Machiko was gaping again.

"I'm sorry." She said, chuckling. "Just a old woman remembering things."

"That's really cool." Machiko said quietly. Mito smiled kindly. "Thank you."

Silence.

"So, how do you do seals?"

xXxXxXxXxX

"I brought tea" Kushina announced, carrying tea into the room.

She was met with an ink splattered Machiko, dust and grime streaked on her face, smacking a small piece of sealing paper to extinguish the fire on it. Baa-chan was sitting on the bed, a baffled but amused expresion on her face.

"Effing paper! Why is it exploding?"  
"Well, seals must be precise."

Machiko groaned, catching sight of Kushina standing, dumbstruck, holding a delicate pot of tea and three cups.

"Kushina I have new respect for you." She said flatly. "How do you _do_ this? I need tea."

Under her breath, she hissed. "And alchohol, but I'm underage."

"Right."

After that, Machiko Uchiha would pop in every once in a while, tagging along with Kushina sometimes bearing small gifts. The small girl would peek through the doorway, and cheerfully and good naturdly tease Kushina and beg Mito for stories of Uzu.

She had last seen the girl when she had appeared in full shinobi gear, and told her she was going to Ame, holding a small packet of sweets.

"My sensei will be there, so it'll be fine." She had said earnestly, sincerity written all over her face.

Machiko Uchiha was a strange girl, but she seemed kind, and she was obviously a true friend of Kushina.

During those three years, Mito had become weaker, until she didn't have her strength anymore, and the Nine Tails was to be sealed into Kushina a year in.

Kushina had been distraught, but Mito stroked her flame red hair, and assured her that she could shoulder it.

She knew Kushina would. Not only did she have true strength, she had friends to support her.

And before Mito died, she wished that the girl with the happy eyes and the loud voice would support Kushina.

After three years, a small gift of sweets was left at her simple grave every week.

 ** _Shit, I wanted it to be happy, but…._**

 ** _AGGGGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

 ** _But on a happier note, THIS IS IN 10 COMMUNITIES OH MY GOD._**

 ** _Okay, so read review and check out my poll! And because im trash for reviews, tell what you think she'd do if she was caught singing in the shower..._**

 ** _...I don't even know what im talking about send help._**


	15. Sakumo

**_Omg friends I've had a timeskip, they're all 16 now. And next chapter is going to only be omakes: But super long ones! And I'm figuring romance is (probably) gonna be Shibi. Yeah, I was pretty torn between them, but Nagato is off creating social and political changes to a government and Machiko is just…hanging I guess. Nothing is set in stone, but Shibi will have a bigger role in the omake._**

 ** _It's short oh well._**

Sakumo Hatake didn't know know Machiko Uchiha well, but the few times they had meet had been enough to get a grasp on her personality.

Honestly, she was so open an untrained civilian could pretty much figure out what makes her tick.

Sakumo had assumed that it was simply her mask. Shinobi tended to want to be unnoticed, hiding in layers of shadow. But for some, they didn't want to be low key, didn't want to feel less then themselves. But they were no less hidden then the standerd ninja. They'd mask themselves in their sheer audacity. It could confuse people just as much, and they seemed so open, but held secrets close.

She was interesting, the girl was. She was so loud, so bright, so obvious, she demanded to be herself and detested being less then she could be

Sakumo was sure at least a good chunk was overexaggeration.

That wasn't to say she wasn't a cheerful person, however, she wasn't always genuine in her insane amounts of enthusism. She was a very bright and cheerful individual, that was real. But the in the layers of laughter and jokes, some were genuine, some were contrived.

A ninja must look underneath the underneath. The real Machiko was probably still very happy and warm, but much more subdued. It'd be the thing she'd let loose when she figured nobody was watching.

Jiraya and Sakumo's teams would often train together, racing through obstacle courses and sparring.

He'd noticed interesting details, filing them away on the girl. She'd always joke and laugh with a wide beaming grin, but when no one was really paying attention to anything, her smile would change. Instead of a full blown grin, her mouth would quirk up in a smile, but she would seem a little sad.

Still the same person, but far more subdued.

But then someone would turn, and her smile would light up and she'd instantly wipe any tiredness off her face.

A very well crafted mask, indeed. She probably could never go under the rader, couldn't act any less then who she was, so she overdid it. Flusturing everyone with her endless bantering and questions that seemed innocous but were very probing, she could draw info from the most tight lipped with her wide smile and her ability to feel as if you were her best friend _right now this exact instant._

It was actually interesting, how she was so much gentler. Her warmth and genuine kindness still was there, but instead of a roaring tempest, it was a cool rain.

She poured bright enthusism into everything, waving her hand and twisting her wrists to accent her points. Even when she was tired, her eyes scanned everything.

Her eyes glittered as if she had just gotten a funny joke, but beneath her cheer was steel, forged and tempered.

That was the persona she put up, and Sakumo wholeheartedly believed she could have been an expert infiltrator, if she hadn't chosen the path of a combatant.

And why she was a combatant, he wasn't sure, as even in sparring her face would quickly twist into something angry and sad, and even in mock battles, she would never have a "killing" blow.

Sakumo didn't miss that she put more cheer and joy when someone was sad or lonely, or seemed to be serious all the time. She had drawn the Aburame boy out, with light hearted jokes and curious questions, and she had firmly integrated herself with everyone she met, adjusting to their activities and personalities, she gained skills. Even besides her closest friends, she was constantly befriending others.

It didn't escape his notice that she had become casual friends with some clan heirs.

With the Nara she would play shoji, the Yamanaka she would ask about flowers and posions. She was a regular at the Akimichis' various resturants (to be fair, their food was amazing) and she thought of innovative food ideas all the time.

With the twins in the Hyuuga clan, she wasn't close in any way, but she was always polite and cheerful.

She wasn't really friends with any of them, but she had firmly wedged herself into their memory, if only of the sheer _audacity_ of an Uchiha doing that.

Machiko falling asleep at a Council meeting

Machiko smacking the man who sneered at Kushina and called her a demon

Machiko persuading Minato to use his Flying Thunder God to play pranks on uptight councilmen

Machiko poking Kakashi in the forehead and dryly telling him not to be a shinobi in need of therapy.

She was so very _real,_ bright and there and totally obnoxious.

Sakumo would almost think she was afraid of being forgotten.

Either way, she had a perfect mask, an impressive feat for a sixteen year old.

Or he assumed, until he talked to Mikoto and mentioned it.

"Oh, no, she's always like that."

 ** _Okay, I'm just gonna say that Sakumo's right, kinda sorta. Most of her is genuine-she likes people, and being loud. However, that girl from the first chapter who didn't want to play ninja is still there, she's just hidden under layers and layers of…..well, Machiko._**

 ** _She's not conciously trying to only befriend infulential people, but they're the stories she knows. People like Hiro are unknowns and she's wary of that. All because he was a jerk to Kushina, but you know_**

 ** _HIRO IS NOT BAD OKAY FRIENDS. I originally made him to be the childish jerk to Kushina, however I've decided that he apologized to them all and has made it up to them._**

 ** _IMPORTANT: Please leave a review answering this: Sarutobi or Shimura. I'm working on a one shot (which will let people leave prompts and I'll write a Si/Oc or just an oc in any fandom) and the first one is going to be a girl in the warring states period who is the illegimate kid of either a Sarutobi or a Shimura, so like a cousin-ish to either Danzo or Hiruzen, . WHICH WOULD BE FUNNIER TO SEE THE CLAN FREAK OUT._**


	16. Kurama

**….I CAN'T DECIDE ANYMORE WHY MUST YOU ALL BE GOOD AT DEBATING ARE YOU ALL LAWYERS OR DO I JUST HAVE A WEAK WILL.**

 **SCREW IT. I'm just putting the poll up. Nawaki Shibi Nagato? in that case I lied. Kurama.**

 **Kurama is.**

 **Yes. I am a liar.**

Kurama hates humans with a firey passion. He loathes their emotions, their feelings, their desire to use him and his brethan as simple mindless weapons.

Father would never have allowed that, but he's gone, and Kurama remains in a world who sees him as a simple tool.

He loathes humans.

But for that damn girl, who looks too close to that man for comfort, he is surprised he is too confused to hate her.

Kurama had been chained to the circle with the chains, stakes digging painfully into his skin, when a small whoosh alerted him to someone entering the mindscape.

A small whirl of red hair alerted him who was there.

He bared his fangs, desperatly struggling to get over there, to destroy that puny _brat_ who kept him captive.

"You!" He roared, snarling, hatred blooming.

She looked at him calmly.  
"Yes, Kyuubi-san."

"How dare you come here! I will tear you to pieces!" He snarled, his tails whipping around him.

Kurama knew, even chained down as he was, he presented an intimidating sight, but the girl brushed a red lock out of her face.

"Geez, this is gonna be the last time I'll listen to Machiko, dattebane."  
She stepped over to him, her expression stern.

"Now listen here, I'm gonna be nice, so you better stop yelling, dattebane!" She snapped, waving her finger at him, expression scolding.

Kurama laughed, the sound malicious. "You pun-"

"Shut up-" She said shortly. "You're making my head hurt. Now be quit before I regret doing this"

She held both hands in front on her, closing her eyes.

And to his intense astonishment, the stakes dissolved into golden mist, although the chains stayed.

He gaped for a second, then whipped his head towards her, lip curling.

"You are foolish, human." He said, contempt bleeding into his voice.

"Or I decided that you were a living creature too." She retorted. "Now stay still."

Surprised by the retort, Kurama (accidentaly) followed her instructions.

Silver bars began forming, creating a barrier between the two.

Kurama threw back his head back and laughed. "Cowardly, to simply try to create another barrier-"

The chains dissolved, and Kurama's feet touched the ground.

He stumbled a bit, disoriented, and he glared. "Wh-"

"Gives you some ability to move around." She stated.

The mist dissolved, and Kurama found himself-

"What the-" He gasped, the brat forgotten.

Looking around the place he remembered, his home with his father and the others, he gaped open mouthed at every little detail.

"What is this place?" The brat's voice asked, curious.

He turned to her, snarling, and she waved her hand.

"Oi, it was to make it more comfortable for you, I don't know where this is!" She said, shrugging.  
"Machiko suggested it dattebane. Anyway, do you have a name?"

"What?"  
"Do you have a name? I'm Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane."

He sneered. "You are not worthy of my name, human."

She shrugged. "Oh well, worth a try. Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll come back later."

She started away, then turned back. "Oh, Kyuubi-san? I like you more when you're not threatning to kill me, dattebane."

And she vanished, narrowly missing his roar of rage.

The next time she came, Kurama had adjusted to her frequent pop ins. That wasn't to say he _liked_ them, oh no, he just didn't try to attack her. Most of the time.

Blearily opening a eye, he froze when he saw a black head of insanely spiky hair.

All rational thought fled leaving pure hatred at the sight of _that man_ who had used him as a weapon with the cursed eyes.

With a furious roar, he slammed into the bars, the silver barrier shudduring.

"You!" He snarled, baring his teeth. "I will kill you!"  
"Um, have we ever even met before?" A younger, female voice asked.

Some of the rage abated when the person turned, and Kurama caught a glimpse of her face. But it swelled again when he noticed the small red and white pendant hanging from her neck.

"You are related to _him."_ He hissed, claws curling.

She looked unimpressed. "I have a lot of relatives, you need to be more specific."

"That cursed man, with the cursed eyes!" He snarled, unwilling to say his name.

"Yeah, still not really specific, Fluffy-san."  
"I- _what!"_ He snarled, sure he misheard.

"Well, I don't know your name, you therefore will be Fluffy."

The red haired brat smacked her forehead.

"You dare-"

"Fluffy not good? How about Joe? Bob? Ginger? Kurama?"  
"I-what." How did she know his name

"Kurama it is! I'm Machiko" She declared.

Kurama didn't care.

She bombarded him with questions. What his favorite color was. His favorite food. Had he ever had lice (The red haired brat collapsed in laughter at that) The mall or the beach (what on earth is a _mall)_ Did he like ramen. If he thought he'd ever be sealed into a blond boy with whisker marks and affectionalatly call him brat and lend him power (…..what) He gruffly answered a few, just to get _her to shut up._

And finally

"Do you miss your family?" She asked, tilting her head. The red haired brat stopped laughing, and turned to him.

He glared. "That is none of your concern."

"So you do."

Kurama, though his pride stung, didn't disagree.

The dark haired brat darted through the silver bars as quick as a bird, ignoring the red haired brat's yell. She landed on his nose, and hugged him.

"It's okay, Kurama, you're so fluffy." She cooed, then grinned and jumped out. The red haired brat smacked her, and both disappered.

Kurama stared at the space for a moment.

"What the f-"

How much had humans changed while he was here?

 _ahhhh Fluffy flufyy fluufy._

 _Words cannot describe his adorableness._

 _And when he was a baby_

 _I_

 _I just can't_

 **So there you go then? Lol I like this. I also have an omake for you!**

 ** _Summons_**

"Ero Sennin I want a summon." Machiko announced, pushing her black bangs out of her face to stare at her white haired sensei.

Said ninja blinked at her, pausing in his writing.

"You want a summon?" He asked curiously. "Why now."  
"Because I'm pretty sure you're going to let Minato sign with your toads, and I'm your favorite student!"

"That's ridiculous." Jiraya denied.

"The student part or toad?" She shot back, frowning.

"Student." Jiraya said calmly, conceling a grin.

She shrieked and tossed herself on the ground melodramatically. "Why are you so meannnnnn to me, sensei!" She whined, covering her eyes with her arm.

Jiraya raised his eyebrow. "Doesn't the Uchiha have a summon?"  
"Yeah, cats, but they only let so many people contract them, and Mikoto likes cats more then me." She complained.

"Well, I'm not sure you'd get along with the toads." Jiraya said thoughtfully, tapping the pencil.  
"But, if it's not too much work, I can find some summons that are avaliable to be contracted with."

Machiko brightened. "Thanks, Sensei!" She cheered.

A few days later, Machiko was sitting on the ground, sharpening kunai, when Jiraya strolled up leisurely. She glanced up at him, and he tossed a scroll at her face.

"Oi, what the-oooohh, summons!"  
Written in Jiraya's sloppy handwriting, there was a list of summons that were avalible.

She scanned them, Sharingan blazing, before she gasped.

"See one you like?" Jiraya asked cheerfuly, crouching beside her.

"That one." She said immedietly, jabbing a finger at the writing.

He squinted. "Really?"  
"Yes."

"Do you even know what those are?"

"Yes."

"Are yo-"  
"Sensei, get me that summon and I swear I'll cover for your peeping for two weeks." Machiko said quickly, clasping her hands together, her expression pleading.

Jiraya stared for a moment, before shrugging.

"Deal."

"Guys, check out my new summon!" Machiko shrieked, waving a scroll in the air.

Shibi and Minato looked up.

"Oh, you got a summon?" Shibi asked curiously, tilitng his head.

"Yep!" Machiko beamed, jumping up and down and frantically racing over.

"Look at it, look look look at it it's awesome!" She squealed, thrusting the scroll into their faces.

Shibi blinked at it and frowned.

"What is a-"  
"I'll show you!" Machiko interuppted. Biting her thumb, she smeared blood on the ground.

"Summoning no Jutsu!"  
A huge plume of smoke rose, and Machiko stood proudly next to her summon.

"It's a honey badger!"

"I don't give a shit."

 ** _Alternate Title: Summons don't give a shit._**

 ** _Anyway, I was thinking she needed a summon, and then I saw the Honey Badger meme, and seriously is it not perfect I'd want a honey badger summon._**


	17. Fireworks AU (and apologies)

**A/N PLEASE READ**

 **Omg nearly 200 reviews, for it the 200th I will give a gift :D An omake from a character (your choice) something with romance with whoever (Minato, Nagato, Nawaki, Fugaku Jiraya I don't care. Actually can you please not do it with Jiraya that's a little creepy id make her older bc ew.) or something like that, I'm open.**

 **Also I'm gonna do one if she was born in warring states era b/c then SHE'D ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO BE FRIENDS WITH MITO YAYAYYA lol**

 **A/N THIS ONE YOU DONT HAVE TO READ BUT IT BE APPRECIATED AND YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED IF NOT**

 **Okay I'm really sorry but im just really stuck on this chapter so instead I'm giving you an AU omake**

 **What Machiko could have been**

 **Okay so I did this b/c of a poll and tbh while I was less interested in it this has grown to be my favorite of my fanfics! But my original plan for Machiko's story was a hell of a lot darker.**

 **Okay, so she's still the older twin sister of Mikoto, but that's like the only similar thing lol. So she's not a particularly happy person-she's homesick and she wants her home, so she suffers from PTSD, because she was killed in a train wreck Which did NOT happen to my Machiko btw thats not how she died. She also has nightmares with her dying in different ways, so she can like never sleep. To cope with a sudden loss of her home, she creates an alternate version of herself, the person she was before she died, who is a lot more cheerful and bubbly. She also uses that one, who I will dub "Machiko 2" to retain her knowledge of Naruto, because she's afraid to think of herself as a character. She tries to hide it but she's incredibly intelligent She's pushed through the academy really fast. She doesn't really have any wiggle room for a sensei, she tries to persuade her parents to let her work as a medic nin, but they instead ask Danzo to help mentor her (god Noriko Shouri get it together) he "graciously" complies. She works under him, learning about the bloody side of the ninja world-something she never wanted to see. She's not part of ROOT but she's trained like it. She learns to conceal her emotions and complete a task, and while she seems like an perfect solider, mentally she's fragile and she withdraws herself and her only "friend" is Machiko 2. And Mikoto. And this medic nin, who she sort of accidentally became friends with, Tsubaki. And then she gets really desperate and scared because her memories of Naruto and she's disoriented and keeps equating her memories with the Naruto world and is having a mental breakdown and can't cope and in pure desperation she destroys Machiko 2, her memories of Naruto, and by doing so she awakens the Mangekayo because technically she killed herself, and your best friend is yourself right lol. Her parents are worried and remove her from Danzo's tutelege- Jiraya offers to train her, yes - but a little late (I know I know her parents are jerks and mororns in that one, they changed in mine don't worry) And she's a jonin and considered a prodigy (my Machiko is smart but she's not a prodigy) but she's like Kakashi in his teen years except worse, believe it or not—cold strict and dives into mission almost suicidally. She was before, but now it's insane. It was meant to explore a darker side of Konoha. I wasn't sure wether she should become a missing nin or not. Also she died. And the last line was "she could finally rest"**

 **Idk I like Fireworks better what do you think lol.**

 **So this is right after she gained her Mangekayo. Read review yeah**

The Third Hokage frowned at the paper in his hand, carefully examining the terse hospital report that reported that Machiko Uchiha had been hospitilized.

Brow furrowing at the paper once more, Hiruzen sighed, a heavy sound in the otherwise light room. It was summer, the sun bright in the sky and the air warm. All around, there were sounds-people calling, children laughing, the citizens of Konoha reveling in the season.

Inwardly, he felt uneasy.

The Hokage part of him, the one responsible for the management of the village and the protecten of the people, was slightly surprised. Machiko Uchiha, jonin at 12-a shocking age. More intelligent then some adults, strong, skilled in genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjustu, even in the same generation of the highly skilled Minato Namikaze, she was a prodigy. When Orochimaru had made his debut, everyone said someone so bright would not appear in another hundred years. But another child who had the potential to be a world renowed ninja appeared, and dryly he wondered if there was something in the water or some such thing.

Machiko Uchiha always finished her missions with barely a scratch, ready for her next assignment. And besides that, the most worrying thing?

She wasn't _on_ a mission. She had a break after a rather taxing mission. It was meant to stop this kind of thing from happening. Why had that hurt her?

As the Hokage, he was surprised.

As a father, he was worried. She was just a child. In a perfect world, she shouldn't even _be_ on these missions, she should be on a genin team chasing Tora the cat.

Of course, one could argue that was more traumatic then an A ranked mission, but the point still stood. He himself had tried to limit the amount of missions she took, but if she got a break, Hiruzen would hear complaints of some "Uchiha training out in the middle of the night."

It was worrying. She seemed to be rushing towards the edge despite his effort to stop it, heedless of mental or physcial pain.

After reading the report-detailing her going into a panic attack, activating her sharingan, lashing out at anyone who tried to subdue, until she fell into a nearly comatose state, Hiruzen wasn't sure if she hadn't gone over it already.  
The Hokage side said to give her a break and give her time to recuperate, set her on easy missions until she was fully ready to return to duty. Ask Danzo training methods used when he mentored her to examine what was wrong. They couldn't have ninja, especially young ninja and prodigies, having breakdowns.

The father side insisted on retiring her and letting her do C rank missions at the most, and also _killing_ Danzo. Not letting the Academy students graduate early. Forbid Danzo to use the training methods. Keep Machiko Uchiha in the hospital well cared for, release her to her family and inform her that while she was a valuable ninja it is more important to her health that she stays strong and oh look at that there are accounting jobs and medical ninjas who would _love_ to teach you howbouthat. Also killing Danzo. Again. With another sigh, Hiruzen got up, retrieving his hat and cloak beside his desk. He'd visit the girl, determine personally what happened. It was the least he could do.

Hiruzen walked briskly down the streets of Konoha, distractedly nodding to those who called greetings to him. He could make out the hospital from here. He sped up his pace a bit.

"Yooo, Sensei!"

Hiruzen groaned to himself. Now was _not_ the best time for this. He had his messenger send a message to Machiko's family, but he hoped to talk to her himself first.

"Hello Jiraya." He said shortly.

"What's the matter?" Jiraya's voice, before happy, turned worried. "Is there something-?"

"Machiko Uchiha has been hospitalized. But do not spread it around." Hiruzen said flatly.

"Oh, that kid? The female Uchiha prodigy, right? Did she get hurt on a mission-"

"Panic attack. The report said she activated her sharingan unconsciously and was hostile."

Hiruzen wondered to himself if he should be telling Jiraya this, but he mentally reassured himself. Jiraya wasn't the most subtle, but he could keep a secret.

"Panic-isn't she like, thirteen or something? Isn't she a bit young?" Jiraya asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"I can come with you if you want." Jiraya offered. "I need to pick up some stuff for Tsunade anyway."

Hiruzen sighed again.

"Thank you Jiraya, but it will be fine."

"Too late." Jiraya replied cheerfully.

Hiruzen rolled his eyes.

Hiruzen watched, Jiraya sitting next to him, as a hospital worker rushed up. Hiruzen remembered her name was Tsubaki.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama." She greeted tersely. "Is there something you need?"

"Ah yes. I was informed Machiko Uchiha had been hospitalized. I wish to talk to her." Hiruzen said gravely.

A small flash of surprise flickered on her face, but she nodded.

"Room 392" She hesitated. "Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"  
"Can you make sure she's alright?"

He nodded.

"Of course. She will be fine."

Inwardly, he was not sure

"Machiko Uchiha?" Hiruzen said calmly, watching the small, dark haired figure on the bed with a close eye.

Next to him, Jiraya shifted.

Silence.

"Hokage-sama. I was not expecting you. Forgive me." Came a dull lifeless voice, and Hiruzen frowned.

"I was informed you had a panic attack. I wish to make sure you are alright."

"I am, Hokage-Sama. Please excuse it, it will not happen again."

"Oi, kid, there's nothing to excuse." Jiraya finally blurted out, frowning. "You're like, thirteen. You need to rest and stuff."

Machiko looked up, and Hiruzen wondered how someone so young could look so gaunt.

Dark bags stretched under her eyes and she was incredibly pale, and Hiruzen chastised himself for not realizing she was pushing her limits.

"Kami, kid, do you sleep?" Jiraya said, and for a second Machiko winced, before going back to her emotionless demeanor.

"I-I am fine. Thank you for-"

"Machiko Uchiha, you are not fine." Hiruzen interrupted. "Due to recent events, I will pull you off the roster for a month. You are not to engage in training beyond simply excreting, and once the month is done for two weeks you will do C ranks in order to properly adjust."  
She looked shocked. "Hokage-sama, I cannot-"  
"You are _thirteen"_ Hiruzen stressed.

"I am legally an adult." She snapped, and something bitter was in her eyes. "As a ninja I am to serve Konoha to the best of my abilities"  
"And the thing that will serve Konoha the best now will be to rest and recuperate."

Silence.

She shook her head, drawing her knees up to her face and resting her head in her hands.

Her voice was muffled. "I will agree with taking C ranks now, but-"

"Kid, you had a mental breakdown. You need to rest." Jiraya said, crossing his arms.

"I can't."

Silence.

"I have the Mangekayo Sharingan."

Hiruzen rapidly strode over to the small form.

"What?!" He demanded.

"I-I have the Mangekayo."

Jiraya frowned, baffled. "What's that?"

Hiruzen ignored him, promising himself he'd explain later.

"Show me." He said quickly, praying that she had made a mistake, misspoke, he had misheard, anything.

She lifted her head, and red and black spun into the sharingan.

But before Hiruzen could feel relief, the sharingan changed.

The black spun rapidly, twisting and melding into a unique shape that resembled a star.

Hiruzen stepped back, feeling old and tired, but his mind whirling. The panic attack could well have been a product of the trauma, but what had happened? None of her friends or aquantinces are dead or harmed, nothing could have triggered this. This as well could be her intense desire for missions-to take her mind off it. But _what_ had happened? How had she activated it without the sacrifice vital to it?

"I will respect your opinions." He informed her distractedly, ignoring Jiraya's frown. "A week off, two of C rank."

She nodded.

"We will leave. Recuperate swiftly." He informed her, and with a swift step he exited the room, Jiraya on his heels.

"What _was_ that?" Jiraya demanded the second he closed the door. "A week off, two weeks of C ranks? You want her to go insane from stress?"  
"She has the Mangekayo?"  
"What makes that important?"  
"The Mangekayo is the ultimate Sharingan, but to activate it you must kill your best friend."

Hiruzen heard Jiraya's footsteps stop, and a hand grab his shoulder.

" _Kill,_ her best friend?" He demanded.

"That is the problem." Hiruzen said, breaking from Jiraya's grip and continuing to walk. "None of her friends or associates have been killed or wounded. I am unsure how she could have gained it, all I know is that it was most likely linked to the panic attack. A week off, a month of C rank-"

"You said two weeks to her."

"I lied."

Silence

"I can take her."  
"What?"

"Minato's a good kid, he'd be good for her. She's barely a teen, I can make sure she's not pushing herself too hard."

Hiruzen nodded.

"I will ask Danzo about it."  
"Sensei, Danzo is probably the reason she had this breakdown in the first place.

"I will speak to him and try to convince him. If not, I will speak with her parents."

Hiruzen had no doubt that if he told them it would be better if she was tutored by Jiraya, they'd agree.

He just hoped it would be enough.

 ** _So that was fun, right guys? It's choppy, oh well. Anyway read review, next chapter is maybe possibly going to be Hiro! Who will also be given personality, and while he and Machiko aren't friends, they're not enemies._**


	18. Hiro

**_Hello guys lol. So, we broke 200 *fireworks*_**

 ** _Also left for a month. Sorry. But on the bright side, I did get obsessed with Miraculous Ladybug and Star Wars so i think my month was fairly productive. Lol._**

 ** _Anyway you guys liked that so. This is slightlymoresympathetic! Hiro who aknowledges he was a jerk. Because beating up on him is not interesting._**

 ** _And I was also trying to potray Machiko in a slightly different light-a little bit harsher, a little bit less forgiving._**

Hiro couldn't really remember much about his childhood. It was a blur of exams and yells and falls. It melded together until Hiro really couldn't pick out specific moments.

But there was one thing he remembered.

He was, quite simply put, an asshole.

He uncomfortably recalled taunting and jeering, a bratty little jerk who lashed out and was a terrible person. Childish insults and obnoxious nicknames.

No wonder everybody hated him, he would have hated himself too.

A small part of his mind weakly tries to defend himself. He wasn't the only bully, he wanted to fit in, he wanted to be important, not just Hiro the no name with baggy clothes and no family, no friends, not just that boy who was nothing.

But the huge majority of his mind vehemently argued, because it didn't matter he was an orphan, he should _never_ have treated anybody like that, because to be like that was an insult, both as a shinobi and as a person.

He wasn't a strong shinobi, he'd be the first to admit that. Even if he was in an average class, he'd be nestled in the lower middle. But his class had a boatload of prodigies, highly intelligent children who _shone_ among the dullness of the other kids, kids who were rising stars. Most classes has one, two at the most, but no, Hiro's class had _four._ All were so talented Hiro could tell they'd be snapped up, trained by the most talented and given the most resources while the others would be left behind. So in petty jeleousy he lashed out, angry at these people for pushing him from the spotlight, of stealing the show. And that wasn't even _counting_ the people who were not considred prodigies, but still boasted an incredible variety of skills. That Aburame boy, the Inuzkua girl.

Which was incredibly stupid, he realized now. Sure, they were all naturally gifted, but they studied and they trained and they didn't waste their time throwing temper tanturums.

When he had been placed on a team with Kushina and Mikoto, he was inwardly groaning. The girl he had unfairly tormented and one of her friends. This was going to be _terrible._

The wait for the teacher Sakumo, although short, was one of the most akward silences Hiro ever had to endure.

He had fidgeted, fiddling with his arm band and avoiding the slight glares of Kushina and Mikoto, sternly reminding himself to not say anything because he knew if he said something everything would rush out and he'd annoy them.

Again.

"So, the White Fang is our teacher." Kushina said flatly when the silence was overwhelming.

Mikoto nodded regally, perched on a desk. "We are very lucky."  
Hiro nodded mutely, feeling the small swell of jelously in his chest, although he pushed it down roughly. It didn't matter the teacher was obviously for Mikoto and Kushina more then him. He firmly reminded himself. He still got to be trained under the _White Fang._

"What's up with you, dattebane?" Kushina's voice, loud but raised in confusion, and Hiro winced as he realized the question was directed at him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Yeah, that's bull. You know, just because you don't like us-"

"It-It's not that I don't like you!"  
"Oh, then what is it?"  
Hiro mentally screamed.

"Um-I"

"What, you don't want to be a on a team with two girls, dattebane?" Kushina asked angrily, and Hiro could literally _see_ her building up her fury. "Think I'm weak, and-"

"No! I don't think you're weak!" Hiro interupted, panic making him babble. "You both are really talented and impressive and I think both of you are really cool and I'm really sorry that I wasn't being polite and that I was a jerk as a kid b _ecause both of you are really talented and i'm the weak link hereimreallysorry."_ Hiro rushed out.

Silence. Hiro mentally kicked himself.

"You're not weak." Mikoto finally spoke up, expression curious.

Hiro sighed. "I-I don't think I'm really weak." But hastening to show _no im not trying to be egotistical,_ he quickly added "But both of you graduated in top five. There are a lot of really smart people in this class."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Stop pitying yourself, dattebane."

Hiro almost glared, but he remembered how he'd bully her, and how obviously she didn't pity herself, she rose to become one of the strongest in the class.

He folded in on himself, mutturing a quick apology.

"And don't beat yourself up, dattebane." Kushina said, and her voice was a little gentler. "You apologized and you get it's wrong. You still did it."

Hiro winced, but Kushina contined.

"But that doesn't mean we should still be angry. Truce?" Kushina offered her hand.

Hiro took it, relief filling him.

Sakumo was a great teacher. He was always ready with a kind word, but the steel in his eyes and the expectation in his words pushed Hiro to do better, to work harder.

It was Sakumo who gently nudged Hiro into being a medical nin, and Hiro was thankful for the various referals and favors Sakumo had called in to make it happen. He loved being a medic nin, he loved the chakra flow and how the person could just be fixed, the skin regrown and lacking any scar.

Tsunade herself had once complimented him, saying he could become a great medic nin.

Hiro hoped so. He could be different, he wasn't Hiro, the teammate of Kushina of Uzumaki and Mikoto of the Sharingan Sisters, he was Hiro, the young medic who worked under Tsubaki.

It was a good feeling.

Kushina and Mikoto had forgiven him, had accepted him. Minato, Shibi, and almost to Hiro's surprise, Machiko.

Hiro knew that Machiko had never really forgiven him. A small frown tugged on her mouth, and while she might make a few jokes with him, they rang with something a little sharp, a small bit of anger made her words a bit too harsh. Hiro was fine with that. He didn't want to ask her forgiveness, because she could decide. But honestly, Hiro hoped some day she'd really accept him as a friend, to joke with no bite or to talk with no tension.

After all, she seemed like a nice person.

*moonwalks out*

 **it's BAD, it's UNEDITED, but it's DONE.**

 **Also Machiko is like, 16/17**

 **lol did you like it? Read and review plz**

 **(also that person who kept reviewing under different names "MinatoxMachiko." not very subtle, but I like the enthusiasm)**

 **hmm next I think i was going to do Kakashi, then Obito, and then we get into THAT generation either that or Shikaku and then those bros**


	19. Sayuri

**Im not sure why i added the moonwalks out oh wellllll. anyway**

 **I lied because Shikaku will not be the person, im going with Sayuri. And if you don't remember who that is that's fine because i mentioned her 's mom. Also I took down the poll again because im thinking of adding more options so whoopsie. Also on a more serious note: I have been told about my mispellings and the need to get a beta, I have asked, I could not find one. And while I know my mispellings are annoying I have gotten a heck of a lot of "It's UCHIHA not UCHIHIA" like, im sorry i added an extra i. And I'm not trying to be rude or obnoxious and I'm sorry if I sound rude, it's just that I don't have time to correct every mistake on this.**

 _ **AND MORE IMPORTANT. I closed the poll (again) because I'm thinking that after I've written all potential romances. Obviously, Shibi Nagato and Nawaki will still be there, however I'll possibly have more, maybe an oc or maybe not. And possibility of female romances. Thoughts?**_

Sayuri was prone to worrying, she was aware of that. She had told herself many times that she was overreacting, that her son would be fine, that his missions were not dangerous.

But it didn't stop her from twisting her hair and waiting anxiously for her son to return.

Konoha was kind, but at the same time it was cruel. It treated her son well-because he was a prodigy, because it would be a waste to lose such a talented young child who was so _clever_ and still so loyal. A perfect solider, a perfect weapon.

Sayuri and her late husband were never warriors, nor did they aspire to be. When they went to Konoha, the only thought was that it'd be a good place to flee from the war that was in process. When Noburu had died, their thought had only been for their young son to continue to live out life as a merchant. But Minato had aspired to be a ninja, and it had been a battle for him to get her to agree that he could go to the Academy.

Looking back, Sayuri wondered if she would make a different choice if she could.

On one hand, Minato genuinely loved it, and her son's happiness was important. He flourished, his quick reflexes and quicker wits letting him rise to the top. But he shone so much, Konoha took notice. There would be no desk job or medical assignment if you're a prodigy, just the field of battle. Sayuri wondered how the ninja clans managed to bear sending their children off by the dozen, knowing some would not return.

She wondered how the Uchiha kept churning out prodigies and in a blink sent them off to battle. And if they died, there was a new child armed and ready.

Honestly, Sayuri tried keeping an open mind about people, but the Uchiha clan was a very difficult group to try to understand.

Yes, they were powerful-one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. But they were arrogant. So incredibly arrogant. Belligerent and liable to snap at anything they considered insulting, and to make matters worse, they made up a huge percentage of the _police force._ In Sayuri's opinion, it was a recipe for disaster. Every single Uchiha she had seen was standoffish at best and downright arrogant at the worst.

She had almost figured that would keep Minato seperated from them, they didn't associate themselves with the children of merchants or anyone not of old blood.

And then Minato came home from the first day and told him that an Uchiha girl had not only activly seeked him out but had invited him for training Sayuri's first thought was it was just a dark haired kid or not of entirelly Uchiha blood. After learning that the child was indeed a full Uchiha, she was torn. She would never forbid her son from befriending anyone, but on the other side a association with the Uchiha could be dangerous. So she smiled slightly, pat his blond hair and listened as he rambled about some teacher who liked frogs. Or toads.

As her son grew taller and his time at the Academy ticked away, Sayuri mentally ran through the people that she knew to be in the academy, wondering which would be on a team with her son.

And he came back with the news that his teammates would be an Aburame boy and an Uchiha girl. The Uchiha girl that had reached out to him before.

Sayuri was shocked. Maybe the clan wouldn't care too much if a low ranking Uchiha girl befriended a civilian boy, but rising prodigy though he was, they would be dead set against putting an Uchiha on a team with a clanless child.

And with Minato mentioning she was a twin Sayuri knew her and her sister were far from low ranked in the Uchiha clan. And that meant that a girl with connections to the head of the Uchiha had befriended and was on a team with her son.

Sayuri wondered if the world was going insane, or if she was.

She had awkwardly told Minato to invite them for tea or something, but schedules were full and unable to be altered.

So almost four years (although she almost considered it one, as she did get that in Ame or Iwa it'd be unlikely to return for tea), and finally Minato told her they'd be coming over for lunch.

She had prepared a simple meal, setting Minato to cleaning the apartment and nervoursly readjusting the tea.

He had been baffled. "Mom, it's just my teammates." He said dryly, balancing two trays of steaming food on his hands.

"Teammates who are both connected to the heads of their respective clans. And one is an Uchiha."

Minato snorted. "Mom if she didn't have the weird hair and Sharingan you wouldn't be able to tell."

Sayuri was unamused.

A knock on the door interupted them and Sayuri quickly got up and walked towards the door.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see only one person, a (obviously Aburame) boy with covered face and googles.

"Namikaze-san, I am Shibi Aburame. I apologize Machiko will be a little bit late. She had a … _bit of a conflict."_

And Sayuri swore that although his face never changed, he seemed _exasperated._

"Ah, that'll be fine. And it's just Sayuri Shibi-kun."

He politely bowed, stepping inside.

"Your place is very beautiful." He observed.

Minato popped his head in. "Hey Shibi. Where's Machiko?"  
He frowned. "It does not matter. She will be here momentarily. Perhaps it's clan matters."

Minato sighed. "Wow."

"Do you want to wait for her or should we start?" Sayuri  
Minato shrugged. "She'll be fine. She'll be able to eat less of your food-punishment for being late."

Sayuri smiled a bit despite herself. "I'm sure she has a good reason-"

Her sentence was interuppted by a loud rumble and a distant _whoomp._

"What on-" She began, spinning at the sound of chickens squawking.

(These random explosions were far more frequent now, she didn't understand)

She paused at Minato rolling his eyes at Shibi.

"Really Shibi, clan matters? Did she tell you to say that."  
"I figured it would be a more reliable excuse then-(another distant boom)that." Shibi finished, shrugging.

Sayuri stared, unable to comprehend the conversation they had just casually had.

"Your friend, the Uchiha girl is the one causing _this?_ Why on earth-"

"Sometime's she's bored but most of the time she has a good reason." Minato said quickly.

Sayuri stood speechless.

"But I heard the yelling of the police so she'll probably be here soon." Shibi put in, sitting on the floor crosslegged and apparentally at ease in the situation.

Three swiff knocks echoed through the room, and Shibi inclined his head.

Sayuri's mind was now just a mess of incoherent screams and confusion, but she robotically walked to the door and pulled it open.

The first impression she got of Machiko Uchiha (not counting the screams) was wild and happy.

She wore a short but suprisingly spotless high collared shirt. Her outfit was clean and simple, but her hair was wild.

She had a slightly bashful slightly excited smile on her face, and when she spoke she bounced on her heels.

"I'm really sorry I'm late Namikaze-san! I had…to do something. But I brought these!"

With that she produced a large covered bag from behind her.

"They're brownies. Might be a bit shaken up…" She said bashfully, sending another blinding smile.

 _Brownies?_

What even are brownies?

Sayuri recovered herself a bit.

"Oh, thank you so much, Machiko-chan. And just Sayuri. Please come in." She said, backing up a pace as Machiko quickly stepped in, removing her shoes.

"Hey, Machiko." Minato said, appearing in the doorframe in front of Shibi. "Clan buisness?" He grinned a little bit as he said it, and Sayuri expected them to smile knowingly at each other. Ninja loved sarcasm and double meanings.  
She looked baffled. "What? No, I was pranking this dude-councilman? Maybe, either way I wasn't on clan buisness." She explained simply. "It was pretty fun. Involved a lot of ducks, a bunch of water, some string and a trout. I'd explain but if I don't they can't trace me. Probably he needs to take a couple days off."

Minato smacked his head. "Why exactly?"

"He was mean to Kushina." She said simply. "Called her a demon."

He lifted his head. "A couple days?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Just because you get super protective of your gi-ow Minato _christ."_

He frowned at her as her leaned back against the frame of the door.

"You will not finish that sentence."

She turned to Sayuri.

"Minato's just embarressed that-ow, using your jutsu isn't fair Minato!"

"Let's just eat." Sayuri intergected, a small inkling forming in her head at her son being so flustured and the laughing Uchiha (which is probably an oxymoron but whatever)

"Itadakimasu" said Minato

"Itadakimasu" said Shibi

"Itadakimasu" echoed Sayuri

"Itadakimasu, also Kushina is Minato's girlfriend."  
"Son of a-"

"Minato no swearing."

Minato was soft spoken-he never raised his voice, he disliked conflict, but if needed, he was calculated and precise. He was also very nice- he was always polite, always ready with a good word. Sayuri knew he had taken the moniker "Yellow Flash." It was a testament to his mastering of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, which Sayuri understood was something last mastered by the second Hokage. So she had assumed that his teammates would be the same.

Well Shibi was, so she got it half right.

Honestly Sayuri liked this girl. She wasn't egotistical, she was loyal to friends, and she had finally told Sayuri who Kushina was.

She would tease her son about this until the day she died.

 _Wow Minato's mom is really pretty_

 _she has very blond hair_

 _she looks a lot like him_

 _And I can tell she will use Kushina's fabulousness against minato_

 _he's gonna be pissed_

 _#worth it_

 ** _K so there you have it. And also, I was also thinking of doing the cliche three: the hot spring, the festival and the beach. Obviously not the normal cliche. Thoughts?_**


	20. Fugaku

**So this is Fugaku! I've been told he's a nice person. I really have nothing else to say about it.**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Beta: KumorikoKumoriko**

Fugaku Uchiha could almost say he hated Machiko Uchiha.

It was a tad overdramatic, and if he was being honest he'd admit he had nothing against the girl in regards to personality-she was a competent shinobi, activated her sharingan, was oftentimes polite and friendly to others. Indeed, Fugaku figured she could make a fine jonin, or a police officer. She seemed stable, she wasn't antagonistic towards others. However, it was hard to be honest with that when he was staying up late doing paperwork from five people complaining about the same thing.

Her.

While he figured it was rather amazing that she managed to get into the house of _Danzo Shimura,_ one of the most highly guarded men in Konoha, and managed to set up several elaborate pranks that involved creative uses of various household objects, the councilman obviously did not share his opinion. Of course, Fugaku was in charge of public image and things related to that-first to learn the ins and outs for when he became the clan head, and second because his father had the charisma of an angry rock and would probably start a war over such as insult.

Shimura was not impressed when Fugaku pointed out that Machiko left helpful notes detailing how she managed to bypass security, so because he was a high and noble councilman, he had to deal with it.

He always had to clean up her messes. When people came in with complaints about pranks, he almost certainly could say the disturbance was a wild haired girl with a wide smile and a insane streak that could destroy Konoha. And although she was mostly harmless (and privately he figured some of her targets deserved it), Fugaku was sick of people (often covered in feathers) ranting about the menace of the Uchiha, and if he was going to _do_ something about it. He'd need to talk to her.

And yet every time he tried to schedule a meeting with her, she was gone-off on a mission or training, unable to answer his summons. And to be honest it seemed totally unintentional, and she wasn't even trying to avoid him, yet he could not talk to her. And since he was not technically the clan head, he did not have the authority to ask the Hokage to schedule it.

It was maddening. And his father was no help, all he did was stack more and more. He was only the clan head in name now, to be honest.

And even the first time they met, he hadn't even scheduled.

He had been leaving the headquarters, mind whirling with information and reports from the officers and at the moment as far from Machiko's problems as possible.

He had literally collided with someone smaller then he, also obviously distracted.

"Oof!" They had wheezed, falling to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Fugaku said swiftly, dropping beside them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Senju Nawaki said politely, reaching over and reclaiming the walking staff that he had lost his grip on. Fugaku moved to help, but he quickly waved him off, getting to his feet.

"I'm alright, Uchiha-san." He said cheerily. "I apologize for bumping into you."

"No, truly the fault is mine. I wasn't looking."

The Senju smiled. "Lets divide the blame evenly."

"No, I was very distracted." Fugaku insisted.

He smiled. "Well, I forgive you, if you can help me. Do you know what direction the Uchiha Senbi shop is?"  
Fugaku blinked. "Ah, Senju-san, I was going that way. To the south." He had honestly thought maybe he would be going to pick up a snack there.

"If you're walking this direction, then would you like company?"  
"I am honored, Senju-san."

"You can call me Nawaki, Uchiha-san."

"Then I am Fugaku." Fugaku said politely.

The two made their way down, Nawaki polite and friendly. Fugaku knew the First Hokage had been a very friendly person, perhaps it passed to his grandson.

"There it is." Fugaku said, noticing a few people standing in front. One was an Uchiha-he saw it from the back, the long dark hair, but the other two were not.

"Ah, I was afraid I would be late." Nawaki said, picking up the pace a bit.

Confused, Fugaku sped up as well.

"Minato-san, Shibi-san, Machiko." Nawaki greeted. Fugaku stopped dead.

Machiko? Seriously?

The three turned, and Fugaku groaned a little when he realized yes, the menace who had an file stuffed with papers more then Madara Uchiha was the one who waved.

Seriously.

She had more complaints then _Madara Uchiha._ Although, some were repeats, and obviously they didn't keep all the complaints, the point still stood.

He stuffed down a scream.

"Nawaki, what's up? And…" The girl cocked her head at Fugaku.

"It's nice to meet you, Machiko-chan." A bit informal, but technically they were family. Like, fifth or sixth cousins, but still family.

"Um. I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"  
"I'm Fugaku."  
"Oh, the clan head's son? Nice to meet you, Fugaku-san."

"Just Fugaku is fine." He dismissed. He was a little thrown off by her being so polite.

"Alright. Would you like you join us?" She invited, and Fugaku had shook his head, a little more curtly then he intended.

"Actually, I was planning on having a meeting with you, perhaps we could talk privately?" He offered, feeling slightly guilty he may be ruining her time with her friends, but needing to get things over and done with.

She blinked. "Um, sure. Nawaki, tell the others I'll be there in a second-I mean, if it doesn't take super long?"  
"It will only take a minute." He assured her.

Once alone, he took a deep breath.

"I really need you to stop pranking Shimura." He told her bluntly, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what?"  
"Look, Kami knows the man deserves it, but we have had a lot of complaints about it, and to avoid having to take any further action against you I need to know you won't continue doing it, because then I don't have to prosecute, because I don't want to do that."

"Okay."

"So please…What?"  
"I'll stop pranking him. Sorry, I didn't know it was causing such problems." She said quickly, looking guilty.

He was taken aback.

 _That was fast. And easier then I expected._

"So, is this all?" She continued.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Machiko-chan."  
"No problem."

 _Well because he's going to be my brother in law, I should be nice_

 _It must be hard doing that paperwork._


	21. Hiruzen

**So this is meant to be a buffer between the last generation and Kakashi's, so next chapter will be Kakashi! Hello Third Hokage~**

 **Beta: KumorikoKumoriko**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was intelligent. He didn't say such as if he thought he was superior in anyway, it was a fact. Some surpassed him in force, others did not. He had devoted his life to books and knowledge along with the shinobi arts. He had studied tactics and strategy, great ninja from every generation. But privatley he figured that if there was a book on the most baffling of ninja, she would deserve her own chapter. Her own book, actually. A trilogy, perhaps, if you went really in depth ].

He digressed.

Hiruzen always kept a careful eye on the students at the Academy. They were the future, of course, they were the ranks of people who would continue the Will of Fire's legacy. But he had always tried to keep a bit of a closer eye on Uchiha Machiko, or as much as a time-pressed hokage could. His own student had taken an interest in the girl, and he could see why, because she was the type of person who just grabbed attention. She was loud, she demanded to be heard.

Emphasis on the loud. Ninja were subtle and silent, they ghosted through and didn't leave footprints behind. She raced through like a streak of lightning, blazing and obvious. With her wild laughs and dust she kicked up behind her, she was someone you remembered.

Which he supposed was the general idea.

Hiruzen had chosen Academy teams carefully. He had been debating putting the twins together-they were after all closely related, but he decided that since Machiko was more powerhouse and Mikoto was more fine control, the team would be a bit of a jumble. As well as that, they didn't have any special attacks they needed to do together, so he had Mikoto and Kushina to provide a balance. As well as that, there was a civilian boy who was reported to have good control, so he just placed those three together.

Machiko, on the other hand, needed to be reeled in. She was strong, true, but her impulsive nature could get her into trouble. She seemed to assume she had all the information she needed, and that was dangerously arrogant.

It was funny, Hiruzen thought reflectivley. Even such a strange Uchiha who broke the mold was arrogant in a way-thinking she was prepared for anything. To prepare for the worst and then some was an important quality that Machiko lacked. Optimism was all well and good, but it was a dangerous world.

Indeed, Machiko was arrogant. From his bimonthly reports, she joked, she slacked, she still got resonable physical grades, blew everyone out of the water with mental. She could be a Nara, except it didn't seem to be raw intelligence, it was more an adultlike maturity, which she hid under jokes and pranks and the like. It was hard to see, because nobody looked for it in such a brash girl, but he wasn't Hokage for nothing.

And he knew he could still detect a smidgeon of arrogance, because she was clearly smart and thought she always knew exactly what to do.

Namikaze Minato, who Hiruzen kept an even closer eye on. He was intelligent, not the maturity of Machiko, but the raw talent that could be refined to a deadly point. He was more cautious, which Hiruzen found exceedingly helpful. The boy was a rising prodigy, and he hoped to be able to take full advantage. Aburame Shibi, more calculating then either of them, powerful and deadly. It was a fairly good team, and he was catiously hopeful that they could do good things.

 **Anyone notice how Hiruzen didn't refer to Hiro by name :P**

 **So that was short, so have a omake/**

 **Omake: Fury.**

 **So it has come to my attention that Mikoto would have Itachi at around sixteen, which while really young, is how I'm going to do it. (I messed up canon, Mikoto is older then Kushina and the others but still).**

 **And you know Machiko wouldn't react well.**

Jiraya silently strolled down the streets of Konoha, his feet sounding unusally loud in the night. Everyone had turned in for the night, shinobi or civilian, and if it hadn't been for a meeting with Sensei dragging for a while, he would be to.

Turning a corner, he tensed slightly as the flicker of chakra came into his radar. The familiarity of it still didn't soothe him.

It was Machiko's chakra, pulsing and throbbing, but what was she doing in the middle of the night?

He frowned, concentrating slightly.

And on the training grounds? Was she having insomnia?

Frowning more, he picked up his pace, silently ghosting his way through the silent streets until he reached Training Ground 2, which did indeed have his student. His brow furrowed as he watched her spar with the training dummy.

Machiko was angry. True, her chakra had pulsed and frothed, and she was slicing the dummy with a intense fever, but he still almost didn't understand. He had never once seen Machiko truly get angry. Of course, she could get upset, but even then it was almost joking.

Watching the girl, he decided to step in. He was her teacher, he didn't want her to be angry and have no good outlet for it.

"Burning the midnight oil, Machiko?" He questioned, pitching his voice loudly.

Machiko turned, and Jiraya swore internally as he saw red bleed into black. What exactly was she so upset about that she used the Sharingan to try to relieve it?

She straightened, and Jiraya saw the anger bleeding out, leaving her looking apparently relaxed.

"Sensei." She offered, and there was a light note of teasing.  
Oh no, she wasn't getting away with this.

"Cut the bull, Machiko." He told her bluntly. She opened her mouth.

"If you don't tell me what's the matter I'll make Mikoto find out." He said bluntly, and to his surprise, a flicker of fury reignited in her eyes.

Shit, she was having family problems. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Did you and Mikoto have a fight?" He asked Machiko.

She scoffed. "You could call it that."

"About what?"

Machiko didn't reply.

"Machiko, I'm your Sensei." Jiraya said gently. Well technically since she was a chunin, almost a jonin, he wasn't her teacher anymore, but still.

"Sensei, Mikoto is getting married!" The words burst out of Machiko, harsh and laced with more venom then Jiraya had every heard heard, but he reeled from this information.

"She's getting married?" He demanded incredulously, wondering why the hell he hadn't heard anything about this. Sakumo would have told him, if not Machiko.

"The elders arranged a marrige contract with the son of the clan head Fugaku and I didn't realize they had an arranged marrige, and those senile bats want her to have at least one son within the next year and we're sixteen!" Machiko's voice rose higher and higher, fury burning as she turned back to the training dummy and punched it. The wood splintered around her palm.

Jiraya paused.

That…made sense. Well, it made sense why Machiko was so pissed.

"I don't want to be rude, but why weren't you contracted?" He questioned. Machiko was the older twin he was pretty sure, and that meant she would probably be the one.

"I told the elders that they were senile old bats who…" She trailed off.

"Go on."  
"I told them they were senile old bats who wanted a sixteen year old girl to marry and pop out babies." She finished, and Jiraya snorted.

Machiko sighed, pulling back a lock of hair.

"They got really mad, and said that as long as I lived in the Uchiha compound, I was under their command, so I told them to go take a long walk off a short harbor and I wouldn't live near them anymore."  
"What?" Jiraya demanded. "Did you just disown yourself?"

"Well, not technically, just I'm moving out of the Compound." Machiko told him bluntly. "I was staying in a hotel tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to look around. I have a fair amount of money saved up, so nothing especially fancy, but I could still-"

"What about Mikoto?" Jiraya asked.

Machiko closed her eyes.

"She accepted it. I was really mad, and she was too..we had a big fight. Screaming, and stuff. I think it was the first real fight we had."

"I'm sorry, Machiko." Jiraya said gently  
"It's fine, it's just-Mikoto believes a lot in the Uchiha clan and cares about it, I don't. "

Jiraya frowned. Did Machiko just say she didn't believe or care in her family?

"Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and there are good people. Actually, I like Fugaku, he's nice." Machiko added. "But, we're children soldiers already, do we never get a chance to be children? We fight and we kill and all we're supposed to do is fight and kill until we die."

Jiraya almost gaped at her. Where was this all coming from?

"Did you know I didn't want to be a ninja?" She asked abruptly, but almost conversationally, sheathing her kunai and looking up.

"You didn't?"  
"No. I didn't want to fight, didn't want to kill, but it's not like I had a choice. I'm an Uchiha, daughter of two ninja, what was I supposed to do? My parents didn't force me, but the elders were insisting. " She said bitterly. "I had either the choice of being disowned-at five- or becoming a child solider, a killer. And now that I have a Sharingan, it's worse. They're rare enough that they won't let me retire, not until I die or get hurt so bad I can't do anything-" Her voice rose higher and higher.  
"You're panicking." Jiraya cut in, the sharp sympathy he felt being drowned by her erratic pulses of chakra. "Breathe, Machiko."

Machiko closed her eyes and took deep, shuddering breaths, until the tension seeped out of her frame, and she opened her eyes.

"I need to go, Sensei, see you around."  
"Wait, Machiko-"

She vanished in a swirl of leaves.

I taught her that. Jiraya internally griped.

 **So how you feeling friends? Next time is Kakashi, yay. Don't you all feel warm and fuzzy?**


	22. Kakashi

**So Kakashi, yay! I apologize because this doesn't sound like a kid.**

 **So, have some shameless self promotion. You like naruto si/ocs? of course you do you're reading this. So check out Lifelines, my newest story, a place where all my stories that I never finished go! Only one chapter so far but I'm planning to continue it!**

Kakashi knew that he wanted to be a ninja.

Like his father, the White Fang, he was fiercy proud of Konoha and desired to protect it to the best of his abilities. He desired to do it in a different way, yes-the most important thing was protecting Konoha as a whole, but that didn't mean his father was wrong. No, his father was the most powerful ninja of all.

He even had a genin team years ago, each of them becoming chunin quickly, but still, to Kakashi's surprise, often visiting together. They were impressive in their own rights.

Hiro, a medic, he was very soft spoken and professional. Kakashi appreciated his polite and formal speaking-he didn't patronize or baby Kakashi-not an equal, obviously, but at least he was always nice.

Kushina was as loud as Hiro was not, and she was a little too loud for Kakashi's tastes, but he could still appreciate her talent and skill.

Mikoto was his father's last student. She was an Uchiha, and she had the Sharingan, and was a good ninja. He did like her, and perhaps he'd like her more if her sister didn't tag along all the time.

Machiko Uchiha was an anomaly, and he puzzled over it a lot.

She was brash where her sister was quiet,

she laughed when others didn't.

He couldn't ever recall her keeping a straight face for more then a minute or so.

She didn't even look much like Mikoto, in Kakashi's opinion. Sure, they had some similarities from the Uchiha name-almond shaped black eyes, black hair, but if Kakashi had to guess without knowing the relationship, he'd guess cousins.

Mikoto's hair was straight, Machiko's was spiky and wild, which she seemed to have pulled from her face a lot.

Machiko was tanned, with a small scar over her right eye and on her cheek and ear.

Mikoto wore her forehead protector on her forehead, where if Machiko bothered to wear it while not on missions, she either used it as a headband or loped it around her neck.

It angered Kakashi. Did she not understand the symbolism of the headband? It was something to cherish, not an accessory.

And she was strange. He confronted her about that, and she looked at him straight in the eye, and told him she hadn't wanted to be a ninja.

It took him aback. She hadn't wanted to be a ninja was incomprehensible. For one, everyone wanted to be a ninja, second, if she didn't want to, then couldn't she have not gone, or stuck to being a genin? She was a chunin, and Kakashi thought that maybe she was aiming for jonin. That wasn't the plan of someone who resented this path.

How did she even become a ninja?

How hadn't she died?

He had vocalized this, and she had shrugged, which irked him even more.

"The higher you go, the more power you have, and this is a military dictatorship." She told him flatly, the laughter in her voice temporarily dulled. "And I-I'm telling all this to a kid." She finished flatly, shaking the sadness from her face and offering him a cheap grin. "Sorry, got a little sad for a sec."

Kakashi was a little insulted she thought he would fall for that, and he told her so.

She just laughed, and Kakashi admitted to himself that she was a rather good actress. Her voice was always light and cheery, and you wouldn't think anything was wrong with her life at all. One time she convinced his father to summon all his dogs for a dog pile.

It was irritating.

She was irritating. The only good things were that she dragged along her teammates. Kakashi liked them, Minato especially. He was smart and loyal and strong.

When he was older, Mikoto told them she was getting married. That did catch his attention, but the strangest thing was Machiko wasn't present. She didn't come back to Kakashi's home for a while. That was fine.

He really didn't like her anyway.

 **Ouch, lol. Not everyone has to like Machiko a lot, despite the fact Kakashi is one of my favorite characters. And yay, now you get what Machiko looks like, with her face and stuff.**

 **So omake. Maybe I'll start doing this for all of them!**

 ** _Omake: Finding an appropriate apartment (title in progress)_**

 ** _Takes place like a day after the last one._**

Shibi knocked on the door, putting a hand on Minato's shoulder to prevent the blond boy from busting through the door. He carefully pushed his irritation down, keeping his face clear of the turmoil.

The door opened, and Machiko blinked out at them with something resembling surprise, hair pulled from her face and eyes blinking at them. She looked fine

"Shibi, Minato. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"You didn't tell us!" Minato exploded, pointing an accusing finger at Machiko, who paused, hand still on the door and a quizzical expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"  
"We're talking about you leaving the Uchiha clan." Shibi said flatly, unable to keep a flicker of irritation out of his voice. Did she not trust them? Why else would they be talking about? And if they didn't know, how on earth would they know to find her at this hotel room.

"Oh, great, did sensei tell you?" Her brow furrowed. "I didn't-"  
"Mikoto did when we stopped by, although thanks for telling Jiraya-sensei before us." Minato snapped. "You could have told us!"  
"It happened yesterday night, what, would you like me to just burst into your house in the middle of the night for something that doesn't really matter?"

"Doesn't really matter? You left the Uchiha compound? It matters, Machiko!" Minato snapped.

"I'm still an Uchiha, legally."  
"But what if the elders push for you to be kicked out?"  
"Then I'll tell them to take a long walk off a short pier."

"Do you just find delight in making bad situations worse?!"  
"Do you find it fun to get angry about things that are none of your freaking-"

Considering Shibi was trying to avoid one of his teammates killing the other, he decided to step in.

"Enough, guys. Minato, she made her choice and you can respect that, Machiko, we are your friends and we are worried about you."  
Machiko gave a huff, and Minato coldly broke his gaze off, and Shibi sighed. The two didn't often fight, but if they did, both were hotheaded.

"To be honest, I suppose it was bound to happen eventually." He said. and it was true. But from how Minato turned and stared at him, he didn't agree. Although interestingly, Machiko simply tilted her head.  
"I guess most people don't live with their parents forever." Minato said slowly, apparently trying to gauge if that was what he meant.

"That isn't what I meant." Shibi informed Minato. "Machiko has been at odds with the Uchiha clan's strict traditions often before." He turned and addressed Machiko herself. "You have always been rather-"  
"Insane?" Machiko offered, the slightest hint of humor in her voice. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Free spirited." Shibi corrected.

"And considering your family is fairly high up on the social ladder, you've always been subjected to far more discipline and tradition then is average.I assumed you would eventually try to distance yourself from the Uchiha clan-although I didn't know it would be in this manner." He finished.  
Most people were more diplomatic when they told higher ups to take a long walk off a short pier, Shibi supposed, but they all amounted to the same thing. Plus, it had a very Machiko-esque feel.

"That was a lot more thought then I put into it." Machiko said wryly, before talking a deep breath and exhaling. "So, is there a reason you came over?"

"We were thinking of getting dango. But since we found out you left, Minato found something that can help." Shibi said, giving a pointed look to Minato. He knew they would eventually apologize- They were too close to stay mad for a long time. But he didn't really wish to meditate the stony silence that would inevitably follow.

Minato sighed. "I asked my mother, and she told me that a friend of hers was a landlady, and she had a couple apartments open."  
"..Thanks. Sorry about yelling." Machiko said, looking guilty.

"Sorry about getting really mad."

It was easier then Shibi expected it to be.

"Thanks, Shibi." Machiko added, smiling.

"Of course."

Machiko rubbed her hand over the beige wall, a considerate expression on her face. Looking over the small but comfortable room, she cracked a smile.

"I like it." She said cheerily, dropping her hand. "It's nice, plus the rent isn't too high. I'll need to go on some extra missions this month since I haven't in a while but I should probably be able to move in in a month or so."  
"Where will you stay in the meantime?" Shibi questioned.

"Probably just the hotel room." Machiko replied casually to his inquiry, before turning and poking her head into the other room.

"Oh, look, I can use this as storage." She mumbles, stepping fully inside.

"I will tell Hisako-san." He offers and Machiko nodded distractedly.

"Thanks, Shibi." She replied, turning and examining the walls for any flaws;

The landlady, standing near the door, tilts her head respectfully as Shibi steps into the office, Machiko still rummaging around the apartment. Minato had to run (for a _date,_ Machiko had snickered, Minato had been rather silent on that topic, and Shibi assumed Machiko was correct in her assumption.)

"She can take it." Shibi informed, and the woman procures papers.

After it was signed, Machiko breathes through her nose, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"I thought the rent was higher, but she said it was covered for two months." She mused, looking bewildered.

The look cleared, and with a huff she turned and glared at Shibi.

"Okay-" She starts.

He decides to cut to the chase.

"I paid for the first two months."  
Machiko threw her hands in the air.  
"Oh for the Sage's sake, I can pay for it by myself!"

"I know you can, I just wanted to help you procure an apartment fast. If it really means so much to you, then you can pay me back." Shibi informs her, amused a little despite himself. She is rather independent, obviously bristling at what she considered charity.

"Shibi that's not the problem here." Machiko says tightly.  
"Then what is?"  
"It may not be a super expensive apartment but it's not cheap, you can't just do that!"

"I am the heir to the Aburame clan and thus have access to funds." He replies.

"Don't blame me if you get sued for using clan funds for personal reasons."  
He blinked.

"That is not a thing."

"Which is good because otherwise it would totally happen." She deadpanned.

"Sure. Now, the contract is settled and I'm not going back on it, so how about we skip the arguing and simply agree to let the past lie." Shibi says.

Machiko huffs again.  
"I'm paying you back."  
"I expected you to."  
"With interest."  
"Alright."

She sighed again.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

 ** _Next is Obito, yay. Read and review if you can, nice reviews make me happy :D_**


	23. Obito

**Ugh why does this always happen sorry, fixed.**

 **It has come to my attention Obito has a grandma in the anime, which I will not be referencing because I was planning this chapter long before I found that out.**

 **And I'm pretending it hasn't been a long time since my last chapter. hahaha.**

Obito has decided that he's going to be a ninja exactly like Machiko. It's a given, after all-she's a lot of what he aspires to be, and a lot of what he is now.

She's strong and brave and a great ninja, and anyone who says otherwise is a moron.

No exceptions.

He had always heard about the strange, rouge Uchiha who delighted in mayhem. She was the subject of much debate-some thought of her as intentionally malicious, some as simply an annoyance. He never really thought much about it-his life was mostly revolving around trying to become a great shinobi and occasionally taking detours to help people with groceries. This strange family member of his was the last thing on his mind.

The first time was in class.  
The day was starting out not well-Obito had left fifteen minutes early, but Hisako-san had really needed help with getting her groceries. Of course, that didn't matter to Sensei, who had marked Obito's sixth consecutive tardy.

"It's fine, you were helping someone. That's what shinobi do." Rin had consoled him. She was really nice like that. Totally different than Kakashi, Obito didn't know why Rin liked him.

He threw a glare at the silver haired boy, who ignored it. Yeah, he was weird. Super snobby because his dad was a good ninja. Plus, he wore a mask all the time! Who did that? And he was always quoting from a "Shinobi Rulebook" that ninja should never be late. Was there even a shinobi rulebook? Someone just made a list of rules for ninjas to follow?

In the middle of battle, "No, Rule 37 states that that is a forbidden move."

But his irritation at Kakashi's general annoyingness and strange penchant for quoting a rulebook Obito wasn't sure existed vanished when Sensei announced a kunochi was here to give a special presentation. There weren't many, but they were always super cool, like turning into someone. Even Kakashi liked them.

Which is why it baffled Obito when a girl walked in. She was the shinobi, yes. She had the headband looped around her neck, black spiky hair pulled into a ponytail, and a smile. She looked like an Uchiha, totally, but the smile was a little weird. Small smirks were normal, but a full blown grin? Really weird.

But what baffled Obito most was that Kakashi _groaned_ and smacked his head onto the desk.

Kakashi. Kakashi, the stoic, 'I'm better then you' guy _smacked his head onto the desk._

And the Uchiha girl didn't look even the slightest bit offended. She just looked amused.

"Thanks, Kakashi-kun." The girl said wryly, before switching her gaze to the rest of the now very confused class.

"Hello, small ones!" She announced.  
"My name is Machiko! My friend Minato was supposed to be here, but he had something super duper important to do, so I'll be subbing for him doing…"  
She turned to Sensei.

"What was Minato going to do?"  
Sensei coughed.

"He was going to talk about the life of shinobi."  
"Great. Now, shinobi life sounds pretty cool, right?" She addressed the question to Obito and his classmates, who chorused their assent.  
"You can use fancy tricks, fight villains, save the day."

The cheer grew.

She sighed.  
"Hate to tell you this, but that's a fairy tale."

The excitement that had permeated the air stilled.

"Um, Machiko-san, I don't-" Sensei said.  
"You think it's making the earth move under your feet, and moving as fast as light? No, being a ninja isn't jumping between trees and making fire out of thin air, it's emergency rations and danger and the fear that the next mission you went on could be the last. It's dangerous and it's brutal."  
The entire class was deathly silent.

"It's not an easy lifestyle, and since you all are ten or so, two years away, I'm giving this as warning. Not everyone is cut out for it, and there's no shame in not being a ninja. You should not be in this for the glory, for the prestige. If you are, drop out before you graduate. Real life doesn't work like that."

Her voice was hard, no trace of emotion, and Obito shivered a bit, glancing around at his classmates. Their faces were stricken, Rin's hands cupping her mouth.

But Kakashi's head was up, eyes narrowed slightly, watching the kunochi who stood in front of them, his gaze dark and inquisitive.

She took a deep breath.

"But if you are here to help and to serve, by all means stay. That is what it means to be a ninja. It's not fancy jutsu, it's the desire to protect others and to keep your precious people safe. Something ninja in Konoha hold dear. It's what you reach to to keep you warm after a bad fight, or a injury. It's the love you hold for people. It's the Will of Fire that you will be entrusted with."

Her quiet finish left the classroom hollow. People gape at her.

Looking around, Obito carefully begins applauding. Rin joins him after a second, and in a shocking turn of events, _Kakashi._

It spurred his classmates into action, and the room fills with applause. She offers a quick bow.

Afterwards, there's time for questions, and Obito ignores how when they normally swarm, they hang back this time.

"Who was your sensei?" Asuma asks.  
"Jiraya." Machiko replies cheerily.

A ripple of interest and excitement. A Sannin as a teacher is something new.

"How long have you been a ninja?" Kurenai puts forth.  
"Five years, give or take a bit."

The questions continue, until finally, Obito raises his hand.

She turns.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any cool jutsu?" He asks, ignoring the snickers.

She pauses, then offers a warm smile.

"Well, just one." She says with a wink.

She darts through hand motions too quick to see, and cups her hands.

Obito's eyes widen, because after a split second, her hands are awash in colored sparks. It hisses and fizzles in reds and purples and oranges, and bright spots dance in front of his eyes. It's like she's holding a supernova in her hands, the light glowing so bright it makes the bones in her hands shine.

With a small whoosh, she breathes on it, and suddenly it explodes into brightly colored sparks that cling in the air like multicolored fireflies. People shriek in delight, past inhibitions forgotten in awe of this incredible technique.

The second time is purposeful. Obito has carefully planned this-learning that she normally went to the river on Sundays through a dark haired man who Obito is pretty sure is an Aburame.

So, to the river he went, trying to utilize his training. She's there, lounging and reading, and she looks at ease. But when Obito takes another step, she speaks, without looking up.

"It's a good effort, but you're not suppressing your chakra enough." She says calmly.

Obito awkwardly steps out from behind his hiding place, and she looks up and makes eye contact. Her brow furrows, then smooths out in recognition.

"Hello-Obito right? You were in that class. Is there a reason you're sneaking up on me?" She asks in curiosity, and Obito nods frantically.

"I have a question."  
"Shoot." She replies easily.

Obito steels himself.

"Can you please teach me?" He rushes out.

She pauses.

"Teach you?" She sounds confused, and Obito's hopes sink, but he pushes forward.

"You're a really good ninja and you were talking about protecting your precious people. You're also an Uchiha…" Obito trailed off, but Machiko seemed to understand.

"You want me to help you awaken your Sharingan." She says tiredly. Obito doesn't understand why she looks reluctant. To Uchiha, the Sharingan is everything.

"I'll work really hard." Obito promised.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

She pauses, before her eyes.

"Fine, if you can waterwalk for me. Right now. " She replied, pointing to the river that rushed past in a spray of blue ice.

"It's icy cold, and dangerous around here. If you can do that, I'll train you."  
Obito felt his spirits drop to rock bottom. They had barely gotten to tree walking, and Sensei said water was way harder. But he couldn't give up!  
"Fine, I'll try it!" He cried resolutely, stepping forward.

"No, don't do that!" Machiko cried in exasperation, putting her arm in front of him.  
Obito paused in complete confusion. She had just asked him to do it!  
"It's great you have determination, and loyalty, and I'm flattered you want to learn under me that badly." Machiko said earnestly, placing her hands on his shoulders and making eye contact.

"But I don't think you should just follow orders and do things you can tell are stupid."  
"So, don't follow orders?" Obito asked, brow wrinkling.

"Don't blindly follow orders." Machiko corrected gently.

"If you want to be my student, I'm not going to tell you exactly what to do. You need to make your own choices and use common sense. Don't defy people just for the sake of defying them, but all rules aren't set in stone, don't act like they are."  
In the back of his mind, Obito realized he knew why Kakashi didn't seem to like her that much.

Of course, that made him all the more eager to be her pupil.  
"I'll work hard." He said resolutely, and she smiled, warm and slow.

"I know you will."

 ** _Okay am I the only one who thinks it's freaking weird that there is a shinobi rulebook? They're shinobi for god's sake, they kill and bite and do whatever it takes, who spent the time to write down a list of rules?! That they'll just break anyway?!_**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter will be Rin. Aw, Rin, I love you. And a special omake regarding Nawaki, and another one connected to that and the wedding!_**

 ** _Of Mikoto, I mean…_**


End file.
